Gutters
by 5ilenceInTheL1brary
Summary: "La Calamidad" ha dejado al mundo devastado. Abandonado en un búnker en Múnich, Sealand se reune con el ultimo miembro reconocido vivo de su familia sustituta y juntos, recorreran toda Europa en busca de aquellos a los que han perdido. TRADUCCION DE FANFICTION DE GLASSAMILK, NO ES MI HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

Este capitulo ha sido editado por mí, su fiel traductora. Vayan al final del capitulo por mas ~notas~

Y pongan atencion que sera la unica vez que lo repita: "Gutters no es una historia original mía, pertenece a la grandisima glassamilk. Tampoco me pertenece el anime Hetalia: Axis Powers; pueden culpar a Hidekaz Himaruya por ese pecado mundial."

* * *

Algunas personas lo llamaron el rapto.

Algunos se juntaban en tropel frente a todo tipo de figuras divinas, arrodillados y con las manos en el aire, recibiendo el evento con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios, convencidos de que era algún tipo de evento sagrado puesto en marcha por un mesías que hubiera regresado a liberarlos de sus vidas mortales.

Algunos esperaron dentro de las iglesias, acomodados en las bancas junto a sus familias, en silenciosos grupos de tres o cuatro, mientras que otros esperaron en sus jardines, estoicamente cavando sus propias tumbas e intentando convencer a sus niños, llenos de pánico, que todo estaría bien.

Mientras, otros se levantaron en armas, determinados a destruir los refugios que se preparaban. "Arrepiéntanse y sean salvados" era el mensaje que aullaban, advirtiendo de las llamas infernales y la miseria que le esperaban, a cualquier alma tan perdida en su miedo y en su decadencia, como para abrir su corazón a Dios y esperar la intervención celestial con nada más que esperanza y rezos.

Peter Kirkland piensa que todos ellos estaban dementes y cualquier persona con medio cerebro hubiera reconocido exactamente lo que era.

Era el fin del mundo. Armagedón. El apocalipsis.

Los científicos decidieron ponerle un nombre más "agradable". Lo llamaron "La Calamidad" como si fuera un pequeño y simple infortunio, y no la extinción de la humanidad, algo que los noticieros agradecieron enseguida. Era una noticia más digerible. Una nueva presentación; gentil y suavizada, de la información; era como un codazo en las costillas de un extraño en el subterráneo en comparación a un aterrado hombre con un cartel de cartón, gritando hacia los pasajeros en la estación. Los presentadores de noticias estaban más que felices de especular que, si bien la vida como la conocían cambiaría, ciertamente esto no significaba la exterminación total de la raza humana siempre y cuando todos llegaran a un refugio a tiempo.

En realidad, muchas personas más murieron en altercados por el derecho a un refugio que las que murieron durante la primera llamarada.

En los días que precedieron a La Calamidad, Sealand no estaba seguro que pensar. Él había estado en Inglaterra durante el evento, un siete de Junio durante una "visita diplomática" a su guardián de medio tiempo, esperando en la sala de estar de Arthur, desbordando terror y pánico, mientras el alterado británico corría de una nación a otra, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de llevar a su aterrada gente a los refugios o, al menos, dentro de cualquier edificio lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los primeros impactos.

Se suponía que tendrían una semana más para prepararse cuando la primera llamarada los asaltó.

Un calor terrible, mucho más caliente que cualquier cosa que Peter hubiese sentido, arrasó con ellos en un flash de pura e intensa luz blanca e inmediatamente calcinó todo y a todo aquel que se encontrara al descubierto, convirtiéndolo en nada más que una sombra aceitosa en las calles y paredes, los ladrillos derritiéndose y el pavimento nada más que un hirviente caldo a sus pies. Millones, desaparecidos en un solo instante.

Los terremotos no iniciaron hasta un día después, luego de que la segunda llamarada diezmara al hemisferio sur. Todo el contacto por radio con Asia se cortó en menos de una hora, seguido por Italia, Grecia y Turquía poco después. Se abrieron profundos sumideros en la tierra en miles de ciudades, trayendo consigo tsunamis e inundaciones, y pronto, las ciudades costeras y construidas en terrenos bajo se ahogaron, las naciones desmoronándose tan velozmente como lo hacían sus edificios.

La tercera llamarada golpeó el centro y el norte de Europa varios días después, pero para ese momento, Peter estaba demasiado febril como para recordarlo, aun escondido debajo del techo colapsado de la sala de Inglaterra, presionado contra las espaldas de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy, empapado en sudor mientras Inglaterra golpeaba débilmente un lado de la radio descompuesta, pidiendo a gritos ayuda con una voz ronca de tanto gritar, ayuda de quien fuera que siguiera respirando.

Peter no recuerda quien fue quien finalmente los rescató o cuantos días pasaron hasta que lo hicieron.

Había flotado entre la conciencia y el sueño, sintiendo apenas el fuerte mecer del suelo que lo sostenía o el abrumador olor a óxido y sal, azufre, sangre, y humo. Estaba consiente, de manera débil, que se encontraba a bordo de un bote, pero su conocimiento se terminaba con ese hecho y no sería hasta mucho más tarde que se enteraría de que había sido un equipo de rescatistas civiles quienes lo habían sacado de entre los escombros y lo habían llevado hasta un búnker en Múnich.

Se había despertado sintiendo las manos de alguien sobre sus brazos, estas, demasiado suaves para pertenecer a nadie de su familia, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a una mujer joven, a quien le faltaba la mitad de la cara, frotando el contenido de una botella de aloe vera en su piel. Se había sentido instintivamente aterrorizado de ella. No tenía cabello y tenía un solo ojo, su piel estaba calcinada, negra en algunas partes y roja en otras, y parecía húmeda debajo de las delgadas vendas empapadas de rojo que la cubrían. Sus labios se partían sobre su dentadura y estaban punteados por rastros de ampollas.

Había gritado.

O más bien, había intentado gritar. Primero llamó a Berwald y luego a Tino y Arthur, y Francis, a cualquiera, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron una serie de jadeos ahogados y tosidos que dejaron su lengua cubierta de ceniza roja y negra. La mujer lo había jalado, llorando y resistiéndose, hacia su pecho y había acariciado su cabello, con manos que eran demasiado suaves, murmurando algo en alemán en un vano intento por reconfortarlo, con una voz susurrante y terrosa, que recordaba a Peter el sonido de papel al arrugarse.

Se había resistido a ella furiosamente. Estaba aterrado de ella y de su piel derretida e intentaba patearla para salirse de su agarre, pero solo logró retorcerse débilmente, su piel ardiendo dolorosamente cada vez que rozaba con sus sucias ropas. Necesitaba liberarse de ella. Necesitaba alejarse de ella y su piel enrojecida y sus húmedos, apestosos vendajes. Sin embargo, la mujer no lo soltó y él se deshizo en lágrimas, aferrando la desgarrada tela de su camisa manchada de ceniza y rogó ver a Suecia. Después de escuchar eso, la mujer lo había acallado y después de un momento, le preguntó en ingles si ese era el lugar de donde venía. El solo había llorado más fuerte aun y la mujer había inclinado su cabeza y murmurado que Escandinavia estaba perdida.

Al oír eso, se había paralizado. Durante la tercera llamarada, le había explicado, el norte de Europa había recibido el golpe más violento de calor y hasta ahora, ni un alma se había encontrado viva entre los calcinados escombros. Ella se había disculpado y acariciado su cabello diciéndole que no había ninguna posibilidad de regresar.

Lo sostuvo mientras lloraba y hasta que hubiera vuelto a quedarse dormido.

Durmió por varios días, flotando dentro y fuera de un estado febril, despertaba por pocos segundos pero pronto se volvía en sí mismo en un intento de ahogar los sonidos de gente gritando, de ignorar su estómago revuelto y el hormigueante dolor que arrasaba sus propias quemaduras que comenzaban ya a pelarse de su piel. Débilmente, había estado consiente de esas suaves manos extendiendo refrescante gel en su ampulosa piel y secando el sudor de su frente con aceitosos trapos, haciéndolo con lentamente y con afecto, pero faltaban en ellas las endurecidas callosidades a las que se había acostumbrado en todos esos años con Berwald y Tino.

El recuerda, en algún momento, haber preguntado por su nombre, pero para ese momento, sus labios estaban tan cubiertos con ampollas y cuarteados que no le permitían hablar y solo pudo cepillar su cabello con sus finos dedos hasta que se hubo dormido, su mano envolviendo la de él.

Cuando despertó, su fantasmagórica cuidadora se encontraba muerta recostada a un lado de él.

Su cara se encontraba medio podrida y amarillenta, su cuerpo había sido saqueado por los otros de toda ropa e incluso sus zapatos, dejándola completamente desnuda y amoratada bajo la tenue luz del búnker. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, y suplicó que despertara, buscando con su mano las suyas y soltando un grito cuando las descubrió; lo que solían ser suaves y gentiles manos cubiertas ahora de pústulas y de piel reventada.

Un hombre que se encontraba a dos camas le había gritado para que se callara y el obedeció, volteándose hacia la pared, su cuerpo tembloroso sollozando en silencio.

No fue sino hasta una semana después cuando alguien por fin se llevó su fétido cadáver y su lugar fue inmediatamente ocupado por otra mujer, mucho menos bondadosa, pero aparentemente sin desfiguraciones. No intercambió ninguna palabra con Peter y dentro de unos cuantos días había muerto también. El ciclo se repitió por meses hasta que Sealand mejoro lo suficiente como para arrastrar temblorosamente su catre hasta el otro extremo del búnker, lejos de las luces y de las apiñadas masas.

Cinco meses pasaron hasta que pudo tenerse en pie de nuevo e inmediatamente le endilgaron un trabajo. Un hombre había arrojado a sus manos una cubeta con agua marrón y un trapo rasgado y le había explicado que se encontraba en un refugio nuclear comunitario en Múnich y que si esperaba poder permanecer ahí, tendría que ganárselo. Su trabajo era limpiar el lugar hasta que todo estuviera libre de mugre y el trabajo se repartía entre el y otros tres chicos que le dijeron que todos los refugiados habían sido recogidos de los países vecinos por barcazas piloteadas por enviados civiles.

"Es manejado por la gente, no por el gobierno", le habían explicado.

Los botes iban y venían en ciclos de dos meses y cada vez que regresaban, traían consigo más gente, ninguna de ellas en buen estado, y el búnker pronto se llenó con más de lo que daban cabida; los que estaban demasiado débiles como para caminar eran simplemente tirados en el suelo, donde permanecían hasta que tuvieran que arrastrar sus cadáveres fuera de nuevo.

Peter había recorrido cada rincón del refugio y no había sido capaz de encontrar ni a Arthur ni a Francis.

Se había pasado medio año limpiando el rastro de muerte de las sabanas del refugio. Se convirtió en su rutina; despertar, comer su porción de las raciones, ayudar a mover los cuerpos que iban a ser quemados fuera, limpiar los catres, regresar a su propia cama e intentar conciliar el sueño. En los meses que le siguieron, se hizo amigo de un niño polaco con asma. El chico había perdido a su familia y tenía que usar una gruesa mascara respiratoria negra sobre su boca y nariz para filtrar el putrefacto aire. Le había mostrado a Peter una gran bolsa con repuestos para los filtros y le hizo prometer que no le contraría a nadie, ya que si los perdiera, no podría respirar propiamente. Peter sintió lastima por el flacucho niño y lo invitó a dormir con él en su cama.

Cuando el niño falleció varias semanas después, Sealand no se mostró sorprendido ni afligido. La gente iba y venía y era tonto acercarse a cualquiera. El simplemente se concentró en mover al joven fuera de su cama y en tomar todas sus pertenencias, una rutina que era bastante común cuando alguien moría. Se quedó con las botas del chico, que eran de su misma talla, y la máscara con la bolsa de repuestos, escondiéndolos dentro de su mancillada funda de almohada antes de levantar el cuerpo y arrastrarlo hasta las puertas, donde lo arrojarían al fuego para quemarse junto a los otros.

No lloró una sola lágrima.

No lloró la mañana siguiente, cuando los vio llevarse al niño afuera, demasiado flaco y pálido y desnudo. Él solamente había observado, apretando la jerga en su mano, y había continuado limpiando apenas se cerraron las puertas.

Algunos seguían llamándolo el rapto.

Peter Kirkland seguía pensando que estaban dementes.

* * *

Okey, espero haber hecho una buena traducción de la obra original, por que merece ser tan desgarradora como lo es. Este capitulo ya fue revisado por mi beta y ya corregi faltas de ortografia y dedazos que se me escaparon, pero si ven alguno mas, por favor, haganmelo saber para cambiarlo.

Seguire subiendolos cada una o dos semanas dependiendo de mis ratos libres. No los abandonaré, lo prometo~


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando el bote de rescate de Diciembre embarca de vuelta, no queda nadie en el refugio que haya llegado con él.

Peter se encuentra limpiando cuando el bote comienza a desembarcar y, en minutos, empieza a escuchar pedazos de noticias y rumores susurrados entre los recién llegados, como siempre. La gente evalúa rápidamente a los recién llegados y llega a un más rápido a conclusiones sobre ellos, especialmente si eran basadas en su lugar de origen. Si llegaba un grupo grande de supervivientes de una misma zona, significaba que todavía existía la esperanza de reconstruir en ese país. Si no llegaba ninguno de alguna otra, entonces no había esperanza para ellos y nada podía hacerse al respecto.

Generalmente, el niño ignora el chismorreo, mucho de este es incorrecto de todos modos. No hay nada nuevo que pueda aprenderse; la mayor parte del mundo está muerto, incluyendo su adorada familia, y más allá de eso, no le importa saber. No quiere regresar a la superficie y observar en que se ha convertido la tierra e indudablemente no quiere ver el foso lleno de esqueletos calcinados que está justo del otro lado de las puertas del búnker. Así que los ignora, mientras el demacrado equipo de rescatistas empieza a traer a los nuevos supervivientes dentro, y continúa limpiando los catres con los otros muchachos.

"¿Ya oíste?", dice uno.

"¿Qué?", pregunta otro.

"¡Del tipo que encontraron en este viaje!"

"¡Ahh, yo sí!", contesta un tercero. "¿El tipo rubio, no?

Uno de los chicos sacude el hombro de Peter. "¿Tú oíste?"

Peter lo mira de reojo cautelosamente y continúa trabajando. "No."

"A todos los encontraron en Holanda y en Francia, menos a uno."

"¡Ajá! El segundo niño asiente entusiasmadamente. "Lo encontraron aquí al norte, en la frontera de Alemania."

"¿Y?" Peter solo había estado medio escuchando a lo que decían de todos modos, mirando plácidamente la lona sucia frente a él. No le importa. Rumores son rumores y en ningún momento les han hecho bien a alguno de ellos, además ya había tenido suficiente haciéndose ilusiones.

"Y, lo que sucedió es que lo encontraron en lo poco que queda de _Dinamarca._ ¿Si sabes?, ¿El país que se hundió? Dicen que habla _sueco._ "

La cubeta cae estrepitosamente y derrama agua mugrienta por todo el suelo al engancharse en su pie cuando sale corriendo desbocadamente en dirección a las puertas del búnker.

Le toma quince minutos empujarse entre la multitud hasta que finalmente llega al inicio de la línea, donde los rescatistas están vaciando de gente la caravana. Algunos pueden caminar por sí mismos, pero la mayoría son cargados dentro en camillas improvisadas o en los brazos de alguien y Peter observa, lleno de ansiedad, mientras traen a cada grupo al interior, buscando frenéticamente al rumoreado sueco. Cuando los grupos comienzan a disminuir, el niño tira de la manga de otro espectador.

"Escuché que encontraron a un hombre en Dinamarca… ¿no lo han traído dentro aún?", pregunta.

"Ajá,", contesta el hombre señalando con su pulgar hacia a la pared. "Lo metieron antes que al resto. Querían mantenerlo cerca de las puertas."

Peter frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?

El hombre solo se ríe. "Menos distancia que recorrer cuando tengan que sacar en la mañana. Ya hay gente apartando lo que quede de su ropa"

Lo ojos de Peter se abren ampliamente mientras se aleja del hombre y comienza a examinar las paredes, buscando algún rastro de aquel que necesita encontrar. Hay montones de rostros nuevos; envueltos en raídas mantas de lana, algunos llorando y otros mirando fijamente el aire frente a ellos, todos tosiendo involuntariamente y apestando a enfermedad, aferrando sus pertenencias a sus pechos e ignorando las miradas avariciosas del resto.

En el otro extremo del búnker, apartado en el rincón, Peter finalmente encuentra al hombre en cuestión, tirado en el suelo debajo de una sábana y rodeado por un corro de gente susurrando, esperando como buitres, sin molestarse en acercarse a buscar señales de vida. Peter los empuja a un lado, gritándoles que se movieran y luego cayó en sus rodillas a un lado de la cubierta figura en el suelo, sus manos flotando sobre el sucio cobertor. A través de la tela, puede escuchar al hombre respirar, un sonido húmedo y traqueteante, demasiado leve y rápido para ser saludable, sus hombros moviéndose apenas debajo de la sábana.

"¡No lo toques!" grita alguien. "¡Esta enfermo!"

Peter los ignora y jala la manta.

Un sollozo escapa de él apenas se asienta en el suelo la cubierta.

Era solo un extraño. No lo conoce. Su cabello es rubio y largo y esta chamuscado, su mandíbula fijada en una mueca endurecida mientras sangre gotea de sus oídos cada vez que respira trabajosamente. Incluso con las quemaduras en su piel, Peter nota casi inmediatamente que el hombre es sueco.

No usa anteojos.

No tiene las manos endurecidas con callos.

No es a quien quiere ver en ese momento.

Peter vuelve a cubrirlo con la manta y se levanta torpemente, tallándose los ojos mientras se abre camino entre la multitud para regresar a su cama. Se deja caer en ella y oculta su cara en su húmeda y maloliente almohada, enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos con la intención de detenerse de hacer demasiado ruido mientras las lágrimas caen apresuradamente por sus mejillas hasta encontrar el sucio material de su cama.

Los rumores son solo eso. Rumores. Debería haber aprendido ya.

Se esconde debajo de las mantas y aferra el frente de su camisa. Nunca encontró a Inglaterra y esto no había resultado diferente en absoluto. Nunca debió de haberse ilusionado. Suecia está muerto. Finlandia está muerto. La tierra está muerta, la gente está muerta, los animales están muertos.

Todo está muerto.

"Papá….." murmura ahogadamente contra su almohada.

La respuesta nunca llega y el hombre enfermo está muerto antes de que acabe el día.

Pasan seis meses y los botes dejan de venir.

Al principio, el número de supervivientes que son rescatados baja, las barcazas trayendo una docena de gente a comparación de los grupos de cincuenta, aproximadamente, que habían estado manteniendo y la gente que lograba sobrevivir el viaje a Múnich no siempre vivían lo suficiente como para necesitar una cama. Sin embargo, pronto doce se convierten en diez y diez se convierten en cinco, y para Junio, nadie ha escuchado nada de los capitanes en más de un mes y las puertas del búnker solo se abren para sacar a los muertos.

Cuando llega Julio, las raciones comienzan a desaparecer y, sin barcos que vengan, ya no se puede depender de las raciones que estos logren traer para mantener los suministros abastecidos. Peter mantenía sus raciones decentemente escondidas y seguras, pero el robo remplazó rápidamente al sistema de trueque y pronto, sus barras de proteína y vegetales enlatados comienzan a desaparecer, y tiene que esconder todo lo que le queda en una mochila vieja que carga consigo todo el tiempo, dormido o despierto.

Incluso dejando de fuera sus bienes robados, la salud de Sealand no era envidiable. Su nariz esta perpetuamente goteante y cuando los filtros de aire del búnker dejan de funcionar, frecuentemente pierde la voz por el esfuerzo que requiere respirar el aire caliente y cargado de polvo. Esta tembloroso y débil, y ha perdido más peso del que le gustaría admitir; suficiente como para que ya no pueda mantenerse cálido en las noches, aunque se cubra con su pequeño montón de andrajosas mantas de lana. Se recuesta de lado y se hace bolita lo más que puede, frotando sus manos por sus delgados brazos y piernas, intentando calentarse un poco con la fricción, sus dientes castañeando hasta la mañana siguiente cuando suena la campana y se obliga a salir de su cama para continuar su trabajo de limpieza.

Es el único que queda con ese trabajo. Los tres chicos que alguna vez lo acompañaron están muertos hace tiempo. Uno murió de hambre, otro de alguna enfermedad, el otro de un golpe a la cabeza que recibió luego de que lo atraparan robando una caja de curitas.

Es un desastre, y todos los días que Peter despierta, aun respirando, se pregunta si en realidad le quedan motivos para estar agradecido.

Algunas veces, cuando hay tormentas lo suficientemente fuertes, Sealand puede escuchar la lluvia golpeteando contra las puertas del refugio.

Es un sonido reconfortante, monótono y consistente, y le recuerda a su hogar, trayendo consigo el casi irreal aroma de naturaleza, fresca y limpia, cada vez que las nubes se arremolinan sobre Múnich. Esta consiente que la lluvia que cae ahora no es igual a la que solía llover antes, y que si fuera él a salir al exterior, haría que sus pulmones dolieran más de lo que lo hacen ahora; aun así, con cada tormenta se contenta con arrastrar su cama hasta la entrada del búnker, donde puede tumbarse entre las cubiertas y escuchar a las gotas tamborileando contra la puerta.

Esas son las únicas noches donde puede dormir bien y sentirse descansado en la mañana.

Sin embargo, comete el error de convertirlo en un hábito, y pronto los otros se enteran del hecho de que cuando llueve, está lo suficientemente desconectado de su pequeño y pútrido mundo como para que cualquier ladrón se acerque sin problemas. Su alijo de raciones se hace más pequeño cada vez que duerme cerca de las puertas, pero por lo que al concierne, es un pequeño precio a pagar por las horas de sueño profundo que consigue.

Pero llega una noche en la que su sueño es perturbado.

Esta acostado sobre su estómago, con las sabanas cubriendo su cabeza, cuando el constante sonido de la lluvia es interrumpido por el apagado ruido metálico del cierre de su mochila abriéndose. Hace apenas un ruido; apenas un leve clic. Pero el breve segundo de su existencia es suficiente para arruinar la lluvia, y Peter se levanta veloz de su cama, encontrándose con los sobresaltados ojos de un hombre que estaba en el suelo. El hombre es relativamente nuevo, habiendo venido con el último grupo, y aún se ve decente de salud. Su cabello aún no ha perdido todo su lustre y su piel es rosada, aún no ha sido arruinada por meses de vivir bajo tierra. Mira fijamente a Peter desde su arrodillada posición, con la mochila sostenida en ambas manos, y por un instante solo se miran el uno al otro, antes de que el hombre se apresure a sus pies e intente correr.

Peter no sabe porque siempre corren. No es como si hubiera algún lugar a donde ir.

Aun así, la mochila contiene lo último de sus raciones y Sealand sale disparado, arrojándose hacia el hombre, aferrándose a su cintura y arrastrándolo al suelo cerca de una línea de catres a lo largo de la pared. La mochila cae de su mano y Peter se arrastra por encima de él para tomar una de las correas, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr por menos de un medio minuto y jala la mochila hacia arriba mientras empieza a regresar a su cama.

La mano del hombre se cierra alrededor del tobillo de Peter y se voltea para recostarse sobre su estómago mientras fuerza las piernas del muchacho bajo el, haciendo que chocara contra el empapado piso de concreto, al mochila rodando una vez más fuera de su alcance. Sealand suelta un fuerte quejido y patea en dirección al extraño.

"¡Suéltame!" le grita. "¡Esa mochila es mía!"

El hombre gruñe y empuja a Peter de lado. Empieza a levantarse y a moverse hacia adelante para alcanzar la bolsa, pero Sealand toma la parte de atrás de su camisa en un puño y lo jala al suelo otra vez. "¡Detente, mocoso! "Sisea, pateándolo. Su suela alcanza la barbilla de Peter y lo empuja a su espalda. El hombre se inclina a recoger la bolsa, y Peter, de nuevo, se lanza hacia él.

"¡Dámela! ¡No te pertenece!" Logra agarrar la mochila y la aferra contra su pecho, justo en el momento que el hombre lo lanza, haciéndolo patinar a lo largo del piso. Se pone de pie con sus temblorosas rodillas cubiertas de raspones y abraza la mochila estrechamente, lanzando una mirada de desprecio al hombre. El hombre le devuelve la mirada con un enojo igual y vuelve al acecho, sus manos hechas puños y una mueca desfigurando sus labios.

"Dámela, pequeño de mierda." Toma el frente de la camisa de Sealand y lo levanta en el aire, lanzando su puño hacia atrás. "Dásela a alguien que todavía tiene alguna oportunidad"

Peter está a punto de responder, pero el forcejeo se ve interrumpido por una fuerte detonación metálica. Ambos se quedan congelados y el búnker entero se queda callado un instante, toda persona con ojos funcionales volteando a mirar hacia las puertas del refugio. Hay un momento de silencio hasta que resuena una segunda explosión en el recinto y la gente se ocultó rápidamente; se vuelcan unos sobre otros, sobre abrigos y cubos vacíos en un esfuerzo por esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa sólida, el pánico colándose en la gente que luchaba por un lugar donde refugiarse. Nadie nuevo había pisado el búnker en meses, pero los rumores de intrusos violentos se han anidado en las mentes de los residentes y gracias a la violencia y enfermedad diarias, la paranoia se había hecho dueña de todo mundo.

Todos saben que están muriendo, pero están demasiado asustados para enfrentarlo de la mano de alguien que no fuera ellos mismos.

El hombre traga saliva y suelta a Peter para buscar el mismo un lugar donde esconderse. Peter se levanta lentamente y tropieza de regreso a su cama, con su mochila asegurada sobre sus hombros mientras arrastra su catre lejos de la puerta, hasta la esquina y se mete debajo. Sabe que debería estar asustado; los pesados cierres en las puertas están rotos y cualquiera puede abrirlo desde afuera, supervivientes e invasores por igual. Pero en su estado exhausto, solo logra mantener un leve nerviosismo cuando el ruido se detiene y lo remplaza el gruñido oxidado de la manija de la puerta al girar.

El silencio permea el búnker y nadie emite ni el más leve sonido cuando las puertas rechinan al abrirse, la lluvia y el viento barriendo sobre la silenciada multitud que permanecía escondida. Peter cruza sus brazos y esconde su rostro en medio de ellos, intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible y escuchando, tenso, las pisadas que hacían eco a través del refugio. Los pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos, cada uno acompañado del sonido de metal cencerreante y de ropa mojada que se agita como plástico. Peter curiosamente levanta su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar alrededor de su cama, alcanzando a ojear al intruso mientras se mueve hacia el centro del recinto, iluminado por la última tenue bombilla que les queda.

Era alto, y estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia, su rostro cubierto por lo que parecía ser un andrajoso trozo de sábana vieja y sus ojos blindados por oscuras gafas de soldadura, en las que en ambas lentes corrían caminos de lodo y agua. Mantenía el cuello de su pesado abrigo parado y cerrado alrededor de su cuello, abotonado hasta arriba, la desgarrada orilla de este manchada y pegándose a sus botas altas. Camina lento y con una ligera cojera, y mantiene sus manos enguantadas alrededor de la culata de un viejo y largo rifle mientras que avanza con cautela dentro del amplio lugar.

Peter traga saliva pesadamente y esconde su rostro de nuevo. Ha pasado más de un año desde que se haya encontrado con alguien armado por última vez, y no desea particularmente ver dentro del barril del rifle si significa que estaría apuntándole a la cara.

Las pisadas se detienen en el centro de la habitación y, por un momento, no existe ni un solo sonido. El rifle hace clac cuando el extraño lo coloca en su hombro y se escucha un leve crujir de la tela.

"¿Hola?", llama con una voz ronca. "¿Hay alguien vivo aquí?"

Peter levanta su cabeza inmediatamente. Conoce esa voz.

Se fuerza a sí mismo a levantarse, y a atravesar el camino hasta el centro del búnker, deteniéndose a unos metros del extraño. El hombre lo voltea a ver, sorprendido, y comienza a retroceder, su rifle deslizándose de sus manos y cayendo al suelo. La cubierta empapada de su cara estaba semi desenrollada y Peter puede ver apenas su boca, con labios cuarteados y pálidos escondidos bajo la colorida tela, observando mientras se abren y cierran inútilmente.

"¿P-Peter...?" Otro momento silencioso, esta vez roto por apagados susurros de los demás residentes al ver como el extraño tiraba de las gafas y de su paliacate, quitándoselos y revelando una mata de descuidado cabello rubio y ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Su mano deja caer el trozo de tela y Peter simplemente se deshace.

Su cabello es más largo de lo que Sealand recuerda y uno de sus ojos permanece entrecerrado, ahora de un color blancuzco y lechoso, pero aun con su cuerpo enflaquecido y sus facciones puntiagudas, la conexión es inmediata. Tiene el mismo rostro y la misma sonrisa estúpida y cuando se arrodilla frente a él y abre sus brazos, los ojos de Peter se llenan de lágrimas, un sollozo forzado escapando de él mientras se abalanza hacia adelante.

"¡Mathias!" exclama, su voz quebrándose, y se engancha al cuello de Dinamarca, aferrándose a él cuándo sus rodillas ceden, haciendo que colapse en sus brazos temblando desastrosamente, con lluvia empapando su camisa. Lo inunda un alivio incontenible que se transforma en cálida alegría cuando Dinamarca no desaparece bajo sus manos como lo hace en sus sueños e hipando, entierra su cara en el hueco en su cuello mojado. "E-Estas bien…"

Los brazos de Dinamarca se cierran alrededor de él y lo estrechan en un abrazo, que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido demasiado apretado, mientras una de sus manos sostiene su cabeza, corriendo sus dedos por su cabello. "Peter," exhala calladamente. "Peter, estas…." Se aleja lo suficiente para poder tomar la cara de Sealand en sus manos mientras su ojo bueno lo miraba de arriba abajo, evaluándolo con incredulidad antes de sonreír ampliamente y llevarlo de nuevo a sus brazos, meciéndose con él y riendo con su rostro en el hombro del niño. "¡Mierda, Peter!"

Mientras Peter está ocupado agarrándose a él y llorando en su abrigo, el resto comienza a salir de sus escondites y pronto un círculo se forma alrededor de ellos, ojos mirando con sospecha el rifle en el suelo y la mochila grande en la espalda de Dinamarca. Antes de que Peter pueda siquiera recuperar el aliento, una de las encorvadas veteranas del refugio se adelanta y agarra a Dinamarca por el cuello de su abrigo, jalándolo hacia atrás lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

"¿Quién eres?" Sus ojos se entrecierran cuando Dinamarca la ignora, sacudiendo su mano de su hombro y volviendo a sostener a Sealand contra su pecho. Ella frunce el ceño y le da un empujón bruscamente. "¡Te hice una pregunta! "Ladra. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dinamarca se gira y lanza una mirada penetrante. "¿Te importaría? "Gruñe y aprieta más al chico contra él. "No sé si se haya dado cuenta, pero estamos teniendo un momento aquí."

Ella lo mira punzantemente y mueve su cabeza en dirección a las puertas del búnker. "No te puedes quedar." Escupe las palabras con enojo. "No hay suficientes camas y no hay suficiente comida." Patea su rifle de regreso a él, deslizándolo hasta que choca con sus huesudas rodillas. "Sal de aquí"

"¡No!" Peter se sacude a Dinamarca de encima, escapando de la seguridad de su abrazo, para pararse delante de él protectoramente. "P-Por favor, no necesita…puede quedarse con mi cama y parte de mi comida y-y…" Tose, haciendo un sonido húmedo, y frota sus manos en sus ojos hundidos. "Déjelo quedarse "Se acerca y toma la mano de Dinamarca, ayudándolo a levantarse y aferrándose a su brazo. "Por favor, deje que se quede"

La mujer los mira fijamente a ambos y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué relación tienes con él?" Le dirige una mirada de maliciosa incredulidad al danés, pero él no hace caso mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de Sealand. "Dame un buen motivo para no tirarlo de regreso a la lluvia."

Peter traga saliva con pesadez y aprieta la mano de Dinamarca. "E-Es…" Muerde su labio y se para más cerca del hombre. "Es mi tio."

Hay una pausa en la que la mujer los examina a ambos y Dinamarca envuelve los hombros del niño con sus manos unidas aun, regresándole la mirada en una silenciosa lucha de voluntades. Luego de un momento, su cara se tuerce con desprecio y hace un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano.

"Está bien. Puede quedarse esta noche." Su mano se cierra en un puño y con la otra apunta directo a él. "Pero no te quiero ver aquí en la mañana. ¿Comprendes?"

Dinamarca frunce el ceño. "¿Quién carajos murió y te hizo jefa?"

"Mitchell Donnoven," Replica tensamente. "No puedes pararte de su cama, no hables con nadie, no toques nada. ¿Quedó claro?"

Los brazos de Dinamarca siguen abrazando a Sealand. "Como el cristal"

"Bien." Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de regreso a su lugar en el búnker, pero cambia de parecer e intenta volver para adueñarse del rifle en el suelo. Sin embargo, Dinamarca es más rápido que ella, y fácilmente lo pone fuera de su alcance.

"No lo creo," dice en un gruñido, sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando lo mira furiosamente. "Me costó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo como para dejar que te lo quedes. Es mío, y también esta." Le da una palmada a la mochila en su espalda. "Y si encuentro a _cualquiera_ de _ustedes_ tocándola," Señala a Peter. "O a él o cualquiera de sus pertenencias, destrozare sus caras antes de que se enteren que está sucediendo." Les sonríe confiadamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado. "¿Quedó claro?"

Se da la vuelta, furiosa y sigue caminando.

"Como cristal."

Peter guía a Dinamarca a su catre cerca de la pared, ignorando fácilmente las miradas fijas de los demás residentes, y lo obliga a sentarse luego de que se quitara sus botas y abrigo húmedos, dejándolo en un par de pantalones viejos y un suéter raído. Se deja caer en el borde de la cama y observa sin dejar de sonreír como Sealand se hace un lio preocupándose por él, ni siquiera cuando hace el esfuerzo de cubrirlo con una manta y poner su abrigo a secar en el travesaño bajo su cama.

"No puedo creer que estés vivo…" murmura. "¿Cómo saliste de Inglaterra?"

Peter se agacha a esconder las botas de Dinamarca bajo su abrigo. "No sé." Se vuelve a enderezar mientras se quita su mochila de la espalda. "No recuerdo nada. Uno de los botos me recogió y me dejó aquí." Abre su maleta para sacar una caja de barras energéticas, pero la mano de Dinamarca lo detiene.

"Toma, puedes quedarte con esto, "dice, y se inclina a recoger su propia mochila, abriendo el cierre y sacando una lata sin etiqueta de ahí. Sonríe ampliamente y cruza sus piernas, señalando su regazo para que Sealand se siente en lo que el busca una cuchara en su bolsillo. "Es un regalo."

Peter asiente y guarde de nuevo su bolsa, encaramándose en las piernas de Dinamarca, su espalda recostada sobre su pecho, sonriendo cuando el danés los cubre a ambos con la manta, mientras el intenta quebrar una cara de la lata.

"¿De qué es?" pregunta.

Dinamarca se encoje de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?" Recarga su mentón suavemente en la cabeza de Sealand. "Algo genial, de seguro." Peter puede sentir su mandíbula girando para formar otra sonrisa. "Pero no me importa lo que sea. Este día no podría ser mejor."

La parte de arriba de la lata se suelta y Peter da un vistazo al interior, sus manos volando rápidamente a cubrir la abertura, una expresión de pánico capturando su rostro al instante. Dinamarca parpadea, sorprendido. "¿Qué sucede?"

Peter sacude su cabeza. "No podemos dejar que nadie vea esto," dice en un susurro. "Hay gente aquí que nos mataría por algo de esto."

Dinamarca se detiene, y luego de un momento, jala la manta sobre sus cabezas y se recarga en la pared para cubrirlos completamente. "¿Qué tiene la lata?"

"Espagueti." Voltea a ver a Dinamarca, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"En una gasolinera quemada en las afueras de Bern."

Peter boquea en shock. "¿En Suiza? ¿Cómo lograste-?"

Dinamarca lo interrumpe y pone la cuchara en su mano, el suave cuero de sus guantes contrastando la dura piel de las manos de Sealand. "Podemos discutir eso después," dice y envuelve los dedos del chico alrededor del utensilio. "Come. Estas incluso más flaco que antes."

Peter toma la cuchara y la sumerge en los helados fideos, asistiendo despacio. "Tú también."

Dinamarca se levanta de hombros y, a través de su camisa, el niño puede ver las protuberantes clavículas del danés moviéndose por encima del trozo de tela. "Igual sigo siendo más grande que tú." Bromeó. Llevo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peter y se volvió a acomodar en su cabeza. "Ahora come."

Sealand gira la cuchara hasta que logra recolectar algunos fideos. "Okey." Dice, mordiendo su labio. "Pero solo si tú también comes. Podemos compartirlo."

Solo hasta que Dinamarca asiente Peter comienza a comer. Después de tantos meses de insípidas raciones, los endulzados y algo gomosos fideos son como nada que haya probado antes; casi había olvidado el toque acido de los tomates y el cortante sabor de la sal, y la suave resistencia de la pasta entre sus dientes es un bienvenido cambio de las secas barras que se desmoronaban en las manos a las que se ha acostumbrado. Dinamarca ríe por lo bajo viendo a Peter devorar la lata y entre los dos, el espagueti se termina en menos de un minuto. Sealand esconde la lata en su bolsa antes de que alguien pueda verla, pero sin salir de su fuerte de sábanas.

Aunque apenas fue media lata, Peter se siente lleno por primera vez en más de un año.

Dinamarca se vuelve a tumbar de lado y Sealand sigue su ejemplo, enrollándose a su lado y tomando el frente de su arrugada camisa en su mano. Sigue un poco mojado y huele a sudor y humo, aunque no del tipo químico. No puede reconocerlo por completo, pero le recuerda a Sealand un poco de una fogata. Como las fogatas que solía hacer con…

Peter traga pesadamente. "Um…"

Dinamarca envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Peter e inclina su cabeza para poder verlo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Has…." Sus dedos aprietan el pedacito de tela del suéter de Dinamarca. "¿Has encontrado a alguien más?" pregunta suavemente.

Dinamarca hace una larga pausa, deteniéndose a exhalar lentamente; es un sonido bajo y traqueteante. "Algunos," dice después de un momento. "Encontré a España en Nápoles… perdió una pierna pero está arreglándoselas."

"¿Estuviste en Italia?"

Asiente. "Solo por un tiempo. Feliciano sigue por ahí, pero Romano está muerto." Exhala con pesadez de nuevo. "Mónaco estaba con ellos y estaban intentando sacar gente de los escombros del Capitolio. Habían escuchado un rumor de que Prusia y Alemania seguían vivos así que…." Desvía su mirada un poco. "Así que aquí estoy."

"Pero no has encontrado a…"

"No." Dinamarca lo interrumpe. "Nadie de los que queremos encontrar." Abraza a Sealand más tensamente y lo acerca a su cuerpo.

"Oh."

Dinamarca pone su mano cubriendo la nuca de Peter y lo guía cerca para enterrar su cara en el cabello del niño. "No pienses en eso ahora." Dice suavemente. "Has tenido mucho tiempo solo para pensar en todo eso. Te explicaré más en la mañana ¿está bien'"

Sealand mueve la cabeza en asentimiento y talla sus ojos. "Está bien."

Pasan algunos momentos intentando acomodarse, aun debajo de su cubierta y Peter intenta lo más que puede ignorar el olor de fogata y el hecho de que siente las costillas de Dinamarca en su brazo mientras él lo envuelve protectoramente con su cuerpo. Levemente, Sealand percibe un traqueteante sonido ahogado viniendo del pecho del danés, pero decide concentrarse en el latir de su corazón, un recordatorio sólido de que seguía ahí. No le importa que su camisa sigue húmeda o de que su abrazo es asfixiante; la calidez que emana de ambos y queda atrapada entre las sábanas es mucho más reconfortante, y por primera vez desde La Calamidad, Peter se siente seguro. No protegido u oculto, si no _verdaderamente_ seguro.

Arrastra su mano hacia abajo, hasta que se une con la del otro, y toca sus nudillos con las puntas de los dedos. "¿Dinamarca?" murmura.

"¿Mm?"

"¿Um…podrias…uh…" titubea. "¿Puedes quitarte tus guantes un momento?"

Dinamarca se ve dubitativo pero asiente y, algo impedido por su posición, estira su mano para quitarse el guante y lo guarda en su bolsillo, estirando sus dedos mientras Peter extiende su mano y la envuelve en la suya, una de ellas varias veces más grande que la otra, que se cierra en torno a la de Peter. Cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente, las comisuras de su boca pintándose en una sonrisa cuando siente las rasposas manos del danés cubriendo sus nudillos, una sensación familiar que lo envuelve repentinamente. Es una cosa tan pequeña, tan insignificante, pero hace que Peter quiera llorar de nuevo.

Las manos de Dinamarca están cubiertas de callosidades.


	3. Chapter 3

Sealand es despertado la siguiente mañana con el apagado sonido de alguien tosiendo.

Ahoga un bostezo y gira de costado, su mejilla presionada contra el brazo de Dinamarca, volteando a verlo mientras se desliza fuera de las sabanas. Dinamarca esta recostado en su espalda, sus ojos cerrados, con una de sus manos cubriendo sus labios, la otra atrapada debajo de Peter, quien se frota los ojos para sacudirse el sueño y se apoya luego en sus codos, sentándose en la cama.

"¿Estas bien?"

Dinamarca parpadea aturdido y le ofrece una sonrisa que apenas está ahí, revolviendo su cabello con su mano recién liberada. "Claro, estoy bien. Solo trague mal, eso es todo." Suspira y cubre los hombros de Sealand con la manta de nuevo, indicándole que volviera a acostarse. "Todavía es muy temprano: Puedes dormir un rato más si quieres."

Peter niega con la cabeza y apoya de nuevo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Dinamarca. "No, ya estoy despierto." Mira con preocupación a Dinamarca cuando este se voltea y vuelve a toser. "¿Seguro que estas bien?"

Dinamarca solo sonríe ampliamente, y empuja la cara de Sealand contra su almohada. "Si, te dije, estoy bien. No necesitas preocuparte por mi"

Sealand se revuelve hasta sacudirse su mano de encima y se acuesta mirando al techo, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y da un resoplido indignado. "¡No me preocupo! Solo estaba preguntando." Sus ojos se cruzan brevemente con los de Dinamarca. "Pues es que Berwald solía decir que eres demasiado estúpido para pedir ayuda. Así que, ya sabes…"Peter mira hacia abajo. "No seas estúpido."

La cara de Dinamarca parece enternecerse y se levanta lo suficiente para apoyarse contra la pared. "Oye, estoy aquí ¿cierto?" Le da un suave codazo a Peter en el brazo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase 'demasiado estúpido para renunciar'?"

Sealand asiente. "Él dijo eso de ti también."

El ríe y pasa una mano por su rostro. "Si," dice en un murmuro, barriendo su cabello hacia atrás. "Estoy seguro de que él lo dijo."

Peter hace una pausa, tragando el pesado sentimiento que comenzaba a subir por su garganta, mientras hacia un puño de la manta. Vuelve a mirar a Dinamarca, observándolo mientras sus manos regresan a su regazo, y se apoya contra la pared, sus ojos cerrándose al tiempo que exhala largamente, su cara una máscara de agotamiento a pesar de haber dormido apenas. Dinamarca se ve realmente diferente ahora; su cuerpo es anguloso, está cubierto de mugre y tierra, golpeado y lleno de magulladuras, tan diferente de la imponente figura que solía ser, cuando visitaba Estocolmo esos veranos, y ayudaba a Suecia a armar muebles nuevos o subía a arreglar la casa del árbol de Peter. El niño abre los ojos y se acerca al danés para enrollar sus dedos alrededor de su camisa, llena de lodo seco, sin hacer más ruido que su ahogada respiración contra la tela que cubre su nariz.

Dinamarca suspira de nuevo, y pone su mano en el hombro de Sealand. "Lo sé, Peter, lo sé." Ambos permiten que el silencio los cubra mientras Peter intentaba calmarse, pero después de un momento, Mathias aprieta su brazo y se sienta en la cama para verlo directamente, su ojo muerto sin centrarse en nada, pero el otro mirándolo seriamente. "Escucha, Peter, quiero que vengas conmigo." Señala la puerta con un movimiento de su cabeza. "No puedo quedarme aquí, pero no quiero dejarte con esta gente. Obviamente no están cuidándote y no confío en que puedan mantenerte seguro."

Peter frota sus ojos. "Y-yo no necesito que me cuiden. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme solo." Dice moqueando.

Dinamarca asiente. "Es mucho más peligroso allá fuera y sé que probablemente no soy tan divertido como solía ser, pero no puedo simplemente dejarte aquí." Sonríe como si quisiera reír y le da una palmada en la espalada a Peter. "Si vienes conmigo, por lo menos puedo echarte un ojo mientras tú te cuidas solo."

Sealand cruza sus brazos en su regazo y mira a Dinamarca curiosamente. "Dijiste que estuviste en Italia antes ¿no? Y ahora estas aquí, entonces…" Frunce el ceño. "¿A dónde vas a ir?"

Dinamarca agacha la cabeza ligeramente y suspira "Ah. Bueno, intento regresar a casa, supongo." Luego se estira, estrechándose sobre la orilla del camastro, y agarra su mochila del suelo, sacando de su interior un mapa húmedo y algo desgarrado. Cuidadosamente empieza a abrirlo con lentitud. "Recuerdas el Puente Øresund ¿cierto?"

Peter asiente con la cabeza. "Cruzábamos ese puente cuando íbamos a visitarte."

"Ajá. Bueno, uno de los capitanes de los botes me dijo que algunas partes del puente aún siguen en pie. Ninguna de mi lado, pero si la parte que conecta con Malmö." Al decir esto, coloca el mapa sobre sus piernas y Sealand cambia su posición para verlo mejor. Dibujada en el mapa, hay una larga y gruesa línea negra que inicia en Italia, corta casi directamente a través de Suiza hacia Alemania, se curva al llegar a Polonia y termina en un lado del mar Báltico. "Si parte del puente resistió a los asaltos, estoy casi seguro de que Malmö también." Con su dedo índice señala ese exacto punto en el mapa. "Ahí es a donde voy."

Sealand se muerde el labio. "¿Vas a Suecia?"

Dinamarca asiente. "Ese es el plan."

"¿Pero…no quieres ir a casa? A tu casa, digo."

La mandíbula de Dinamarca se tensa y su mirada regresa al mapa. "No queda nada." Dice bruscamente. "La mitad de mi tierra está bajo el agua y el resto esta tan quemando que nada puede vivir ahí. No hay nada a lo que regresar."

Peter da una pausa, incomodo. "Lo lamento."

Dinamarca sacude su cabeza. "No lo hagas. No tienes nada que lamentar." Ofrece una media sonrisa y suspira. "Gracias, de todos modos." Señala el mapa de nuevo. "De cualquier forma, mi plan es atravesar Polonia. No queda nada de combustible, así que ninguna de las barcas de carga civiles sigue rondando, pero hay un rumor de que alguien sigue navegando un bote que sale de Shupsk. Nadie quiere darme una respuesta directa, pero he escuchado de alguna gente que el tipo que la maneja habla de una forma muy estúpida."

Los ojos de Peter se agrandan. "¿Crees que sea Félix?"

"Podría ser. El punto es, hay una posibilidad de que alguien tenga transporte marítimo. Y el mar se ha vuelto demasiado impredecible para salir con un bote de remos, así que mi plan se basa en la existencia de ese tipo." Se da un momento para exhalar fuertemente. "Pero si no existe, no estoy completamente seguro de que voy a hacer." Sonríe cínicamente. "Probablemente nadar o algo."

"¿Y cómo vas a llegar a Polonia?" Peter toma el mapa delicadamente y se asoma sobre él. "¿Tienes un auto?"

Dinamarca sacude la cabeza. "No hay combustible ¿recuerdas? E incluso si hubiera, los caminos están demasiado torcidos y deformados para manejar. Muchas de las rutas principales ya ni siquiera existen…todo ese calor derritió las piedras." Chasque la lengua. "Solo se puede caminar."

Peter lo mira con incredulidad. "¿ _Caminaste_ hasta acá? ¿Desde Nápoles?"

"Camine más que eso. Empecé en Messina."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo acabaste en Messina?"

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros. "Como tu llegaste aquí. Uno de los navíos enviados me recogió. Pero no recuerdo mucho de mi recorrido. No recuerdo nada, más bien. La última cosa que recuerdo es a alguien arrastrándome fuera de un camión en Brovst."

"¿No recuerdas que sucedió? ¿Las llamaradas?"

"Nope." Sacude su cabeza. "Alguna gente me ha contado historias, pero además de eso, nada. Me tomo una semana dentro del refugio recordar quien era yo."

"Oh." Peter hace una pausa y comienza a doblar el mapa de nuevo. "Tuviste suerte."

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

Peter asiente. "Algunas partes. El calor era insoportable."

Dinamarca hace un ruido con la garganta, evitando dar una respuesta, y guarda el mapa en su bolsa, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Es algo bueno que recuerdes, aunque sea un poco. Alguien tendrá que contárselo a las siguientes generaciones."

Sealand suelta un bufido. "¿Realmente crees que duremos tanto?"

"Claro que si"

"¿Por qué?"

"La humanidad ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora." Ser recuesta contra la pared y frota distraídamente su pecho. "Demasiado estúpidos para renunciar ¿recuerdas?"

Peter sacude la cabeza y se hace bolita, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. "Supongo que sí." Abraza sus rodillas y mira abstraído a sus pies. "¿Y por qué quieres ir a Malmö?"

Dinamarca está en silencio por un momento antes de levantar un poco su cadera, solo lo suficiente para meter su mano a su bolsillo. "No quiero hacerte ilusiones, pero estoy intentando encontrar a los demás. Malmö es un buen lugar para iniciar y, siempre y cuando la inundación no haya empeorado, podre llegar a Noruega y a Finlandia desde Suecia."

"¿Crees entonces, que siguen vivos?"

"Tienen montañas y lugares remotos donde esconderse. Mi reino entero es plano como una galleta salada y aun así sigo vivo." Saca su mano del bolsillo y se deja caer al colchón. "Además, Berwald sabe que si yo logre salvar mi pellejo y el no, nunca dejaría de molestarlo por eso."

"Pero…" Peter se muerde el labio. "Alguien me dijo que Escandinavia se había ido y que era imposible regresar a Suecia. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

Dinamarca suspira. "Cuando desperté en el búnker en Italia no tenía nada, literalmente. Sin ropa, sin zapatos, nada. Alguien me robo todo cuando estaba demasiado enfermo para hacer nada al respecto, así que, tan pronto como puede moverme de nuevo, tuve que vestirme con ropa que tome de hombres muertos." Estira su mano y pone en la de Peter lo que fuera que saco de su bolsillo. Es cálido. "Encontré esto dentro de la bolsa de alguien."

Sealand estira su mano. En ella descansa un pequeño pin dorado, con forma de cruz.

"El hombre que la tenía había venido en el mismo bote que yo. Le pregunte a su hermana sobre él y me contó que lo había intercambiado con un hombre antes de que la barca los encontrara, justo fuera de Estocolmo." Su mirada se obscurece y sus ojos apuntan al suelo. "Sé que es muy poco, pero es lo mejor que tengo."

Peter hace girar el pin en sus manos. Esta sin una imperfección, obviamente lo pulían a menudo, y puede ver su reflejo en el metal apagado, mirándolo largo y alarmado. Podría pertenecer a cualquiera, en realidad. Él había visto pines como esos, antes, cuando la joyería era algo que se usaba y uno estaba orgulloso de esta.

"¿Piensas que sea el de Noruega?"

Dinamarca encoge sus hombros, en un gesto casi indefenso.

"No es eso un poco…" continua, haciendo una pausa y cerrando su mano alrededor del pin. "¿Improbable?"

Dinamarca se recuesta otra vez, pero sus ojos no se encuentran con los de Peter, sus hombros caen y su camiseta se desliza por uno de sus brazos. Exhala suavemente y barre su cabello con una mano. "Un poco de esperanza es mejor que ninguna."

El clip en sus manos de repente se siente mil veces más pesado.

Se aclara la garganta y le devuelve el pin a Dinamarca, poniéndolo en la palma de su mano y cerrando la mano del hombro a su alrededor. "Quiero ir contigo," dice luego de un momento, viendo como el danés guarda el pin en su bolsillo. Se hace para atrás y asiente con severidad, deslizándose fuera de la cama. "Podemos buscarlos juntos." Dobla sus rodillas y alcanza su mochila desde bajo la cama, el cierre haciendo ruido al abrir, y comienza a doblar su delgada manta de lana, colocándola dentro junto con las raciones que le quedan.

Dinamarca sonríe ampliamente y se levanta de la cama también. Se estira haciendo crujir su espalda, y levanta su propia mochila del suelo. "Solo lleva lo que creas que vayas a necesitar," dice, comenzando a ponerse sus botas. "¿Tienes un abrigo?"

"No. ¿Hace frio afuera?"

"A veces…" Dinamarca alza una ceja, mirando a Peter curiosamente. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste del búnker?"

"No he salido."

"¿Ni una vez?"

"No. No quería ver lo que hay fuera."

"Mierda." Dinamarca cubre una repentina tos con el interior de su codo, mientras revuelve en su mochila buscando algo. "No te va a agradar lo que hay. Te lo diré desde ahora; no queda absolutamente nada. Todo está literalmente calcinado." Del interior de su mochila saca una andrajosa bandana y una par de gafas de natación azules. "Nadie ha intentado limpiar nada, así que…" Muerde el interior de su mejilla. "Sigue habiendo un montón de gente en las calles. Cuerpos, digo." Le hace señas a Peter para que se siente en el borde del camastro y ata la bandana alrededor de su cuello, fijándolo a lo ancho de su cabeza. "Intento evitar los caminos principales. SI puedo, evitare que los veas."

Peter arruga la nariz cuando Dinamarca cubre su cara con el pañuelo. Apesta a tierra y a sudor. "¿Por qué no usas las carreteras? ¿No es más rápido?

Las manos de Dinamarca se detienen cerca de sus orejas y el hombre sacude su cabeza. "Ajá, es más rápido." Asomándose a su bolsa, saca de ahí una chaqueta que se ve muy delgada, poniéndosela a Peter y subiendo el cierre hasta su cuello, para meter ahí el borde de la bandana. "El problema es que hay mucha gente que nunca llego a los refugios y aun así sobrevivió lo que sucedió. Están desesperados y eso los hace muy, muy peligrosos. No hay suficiente comida ni provisiones, muchos han recurrido a saquear." Estira el elástico de las gafas sobre la cabeza de Peter y los coloca sobre su frente. "Se han vuelto unos contra otros. La mayor parte acecha a otros supervivientes en los caminos principales, y si tienen algo que sea útil con ellos, hacen lo que sea para obtenerlo."

Se inclina un poco para atrás y levanta su camisa, exponiendo una cicatriz rasgada sobre su delgado vientre. "Tenía conmigo un impermeable." Se cubre con la camisa e intenta arreglar mejor la rompevientos, que es demasiado larga para Peter y le llega hasta las rodillas. "También están los que convierten a otra gente en provisiones, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Peter abre sus ojos, sacudido. "¿Ellos….ellos se comen a otra gente?"

Dinamarca asiente y cubre a Peter con la capucha de la rompevientos. "Si, eso están haciendo." Cuando termina de asegurar la chaqueta, se pone en cuclillas, mirando a los ojos del niño y toma su mano entre las suyas. "Ahora, escúchame bien," Señala las puertas del búnker con un movimiento de su cabeza. "He estado allá fuera por mucho tiempo y necesito que confíes en mí, es muy importante, ¿entiendes? Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pero quiero que tengas claro lo peligroso que es. No solo es la gente. La naturaleza esta igual en nuestra contra." Le da un apretón a su mano. "¿Prometes hacer todo lo que te diga?"

Peter lo mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y da un seco asentimiento. "Lo prometo."

Dinamarca sonríe y palmea sus rodillas. "Bien." Se endereza por fin y se pone su propio abrigo. "No intento asustarte…solo quiero que sepas a que te estas metiendo." Se ata su propio pañuelo húmedo alrededor de su nariz y boca en lo que Peter recogía el resto de sus escasas pertenencias.

"¿Por qué tenemos que cubrir nuestras caras?" Pregunta. Sacude la funda de almohada y mete en su mochila lo que logra sacar, junto con un botecito de mentas y un par de tijeras. "¿El aire es venenoso?"

"Eso solo es parte del problema," Responde, poniéndose sus propias gafas, resonando con un chasquido, y cuelga de su bolsa en un hombro, su rifle balanceándose del otro. "Cuando ocurrieron las llamaradas, un montón de cosas se quemaron. Basureros, edificios, carros, lo que sea, todo incendiado. El aire se volvió cáustico por eso. También por toda la ceniza. Si lo respiras por mucho tiempo, te enfermas y si cae en tus ojos por un largo tiempo…" Le da un golpecito a su lente izquierdo. "Te quedas ciego. Y eso me lleva a otra cosa; necesito que siempre camines a mi derecha, ¿Está bien? Si caminas a mi izquierda no podré ver por dónde vas."

"Está bien"

"Okey." Exhala profundamente y hace un movimiento con la cabeza. "¿Te quieres despedir de alguien antes de que nos vayamos?"

"No…"

"Bueno, solo falta una cosa más antes de irnos," A la altura de su cintura, extrae un cuchillo de un bolsillo, y se lo extiende a Sealand. "Cuando estemos en el camino intentaré encontrar algo mejor, pero por ahora, quiero que tengas esto contigo en todo momento. ¿Tino te enseñó a disparar alguna vez?"

Sealand toma el cuchillo y lo cuelga en el borde de su cinturón. "Más o menos. Me enseñó como sostener una pistola pero no soy muy bueno."

Dinamarca da un seco cabezazo. "Es un inicio. Cuando nos detengamos para pasar la noche te mostraré el resto. No hay suficiente munición para que puedas disparar, pero te enseñaré como cargarla y apuntarla correctamente." Extiende su mano derecha para tomar la de Peter y lo guía hacia las puertas del búnker. "¿Listo?"

La mandíbula de Sealand se tensa, mientras él se aferra a la mano del danés, quien está trabajando en abrir el cierre de la puerta.

"Listo."

"Intenta no inhalar inmediatamente," Murmura al jalar la puerta hacia dentro. "El primer aliento siempre es el peor."

La luz inunda la entrada y a pesar de que sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente, no puedo seguir el consejo del otro, quien lo atrapó fácilmente cuando se tambaleó hacia adelante, tosiendo y resoplando con sus manos en la boca. El aire es caliente y denso, y cuando su mirada encuentra el desolado paisaje, no puede evitar el jadeo sorprendido que llena sus pulmones con un dolor terrible, un ardor que no había sentido desde las primeras olas de La Calamidad.

A su derecha, puede apenas percibir el borde de la fosa ardiente, un anillo manchado de grasa y salpicaduras negras que van desde las puertas del refugió hasta sus profundidades. Luchando por recobrar su aliento, intenta no verlo; intenta ignorar las pisadas marcadas en la ceniza, o el par de anteojos torcidos cerca del enorme agujero en la tierra, los últimos recuerdos de los humanos muertos. Intenta no pensar en el antiguo dueño de los anteojos o en si los pies a los que pertenecen las pisadas seguían unidos al cuerpo al arrojarlos.

Intenta no recordar al pequeño niño polaco.

Solo cuando Dinamarca lo levanta del suelo y lo lleva cargando de ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que está llorando. Su pecho se inflama con un dolor nuevo y se limita a esconder su cara en el abrigo de Dinamarca, incapaz aun de detener la violenta y abrumadora tos, mientras el danés lo envuelve en sus brazos fuertemente y se aleja del humeante pozo hacia la mellada carretera. Quiere decirle a Dinamarca que lo deje en el suelo. Quiere que decirle que puede cuidarse solo y no necesita que lo protejan y mimen todo el tiempo, pero respirar duele y hay un agujero con huesos y está absolutamente _aterrado_.

La mano enguantada de Mathias cubre su cabeza, cuidadosamente casi con delicadeza, y presiona su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sealand. "Peter," dice suavemente, volteando lo suficiente para que el chico pudiera escucharlo. "Todo va a estar bien. No dejare que te pase nada. Vas a estar seguro." Lo abraza solo un poco más estrecho y, a través de la tela del rompevientos, Peter puede sentir como le da un beso en la frente.

"Lo prometo."


	4. Chapter 4

Sealand deja que Dinamarca lo cargue por un poco más de un kilómetro, hasta que el búnker ya no está a la vista, cuando se desliza fuera de sus brazos e insiste en caminar a su lado, su orgullo haciendo que no tolerara que lo acarrearan, pero con los nervios suficientemente alterados como para no soltar la mano de Dinamarca, sus dedos entrelazados fuertemente con los del hombre al tiempo que se hacían camino entre el destrozado terreno.

Cuando Dinamarca le había dicho que todo se había quemado, no lo había dudado un segundo. Basándose en las memorias que tenía de las primeras llamaradas, nunca dudó que la mayoría de las cosas estarían achicharradas y cubiertas de ceniza, pero ahora, viéndolo todo en persona por primera vez, le causa un dolor que nunca ha sentido antes. No es solo un baldío yermo y apelmazado como había estado esperando. Había imaginado que las montañas se habrían aplanado y que los bosques habrían desaparecido, que todo se habría _ido,_ simplemente devorado por La Calamidad y sus furiosas temperaturas, abandonado en un estado de vana soledad rodeada de un mar negro. Nunca esperó encontrar nada.

Pero todas las cosas siguen ahí.

Hay árboles en pie, raquíticos y ennegrecidos, que emergen del duro suelo como palillos usados, con sus ramas enflaquecidas extendiéndose enroscadas hacia el cielo gris, plagado de nubes negras y densas que llueven cenizas sobre ellos sin pausa, las secas ascuas ahogando los sonidos, recordándole a Peter del invierno, cuando la nieve solía silenciar al mundo. Le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de que las nubes están hechas de humo, y no son nubes en lo absoluto, que dejan caer cenizas porque el mundo sigue quemándose, y que, si mira con atención hacia el horizonte, puede ver el brillo anaranjado de una pila de cosas que están incendiándose.

"Probablemente era un estacionamiento," Dice Dinamarca cuando le pregunta algo al respecto.

Los autos también siguen ahí. Se alinean en las orillas del camino, la mayor parte de ellos torcidos y deformados, volteados boca arriba o de lado y con tanto polvo encima que Sealand ya no puede distinguir el color de la pintura. Todas sus ventanas están rotas y el pavimento está decorado con trozos de cristal y pedacitos de tapicería. Al pasar a un lado de los carros, Dinamarca pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de Peter, y lo mueve hasta que está caminando frente a él, guiándolo a través del cementerio automovilístico.

"Nunca te acerques a los autos, si puedes evitarlo," Señala el parabrisas roto de un camión repartidor volcado a medio camino. "Todos ya han sido vaciados de cosas útiles, pero algunas veces hay gente escondida dentro, especialmente en los más grandes." Su mirada se torna en dirección a Peter, cuando este avanza un poco más hacia él, nerviosos, y Mathias le da un apretón a su hombro. "Solo tenemos que avanzar un poco más y podremos salirnos del camino principal. No te preocupes."

Pero Peter no puede evitar preocuparse. Todo esta tan callado, en su pequeño mundo gris, que cada vez que sus botas pisan cristales, o la mira del rifle de Den choca contra un extremo de la bolsa, casi muere del susto, esperando con miedo a que alguien salga de las sombras oscurecidas de los autos. Solo ha visto gente dentro de los refugios y ninguno de ellos se veía muy bien, y las imágenes que conjura su cabeza sobre bandidos, asaltantes, y la gente del exterior son de pesadilla. En su mente aparecen como criaturas con los ojos hundidos, la piel floja y grasienta, con huesos y cabellos humanos atados a sus cinturones, y trofeos de ropa de sus víctimas; tal vez incluso con mutaciones extrañas como los personajes de aquel videojuego que Suecia nunca dejaba que jugara…

"Hey," La voz de Dinamarca lo saca de sus intranquilos pensamientos y Peter lo voltea a ver mientras él los dirige fuera de la derretida y ondulada carretera, y hacia el polvoroso camino más cercano a la salida de la autopista. "Vámonos por este camino por ahora. Es una calle más local, así que no habrá tantos autos."

Cada vez que deja caer su pie, la suela de su zapato se hunde en la ceniza, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo gris. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Quiero intentar llegar a las afueras de la ciudad si podemos. Tal vez al área de Lochhausen. Se cubre los ojos con una mano y ve hacia el desolado cielo. "Salimos con suficiente tiempo para llegar antes de que oscurezca, si nos apuramos."

Peter le da un vistazo a la pierna derecha de Dinamarca, observando sus pasos impedidos con cierta inquietud. Está caminando a un ritmo continuo, pero no es lo que Sealand llamaría apurarse. No es como si el mismo fuera muy rápido. Sus pulmones aun punzan dolorosamente y no puede caminar por más de unos minutos sin que su respiración salga de control, teniendo que aferrarse al abrigo de Mathias para poder seguir su determinado avance.

Sin embargo, el danés nunca deja que se rezague y lo tiene mantiene cerca todo el tiempo; ya sea entrelazando sus manos o presionando su palma firmemente sobre los hombros del muchacho, Dinamarca se asegura de que estén próximos y pacientemente se detiene cada vez que Peter necesita recuperar el aliento o descansar sus piernas. Después de tanto tiempo de inactividad en el refugio, sus piernas arden por el uso. Las capas de ceniza hacen ver al suelo más suave de lo que es, pero la verdad es que cada paso desgasta la suela de sus zapatos y cuando detienen para comer, Peter está seguro de que ya no podrá seguir.

Dinamarca lo sienta sobre un viejo neumático y le indica que levante su pie. "Tenemos que conseguirte nuevos zapatos." Murmura mientras examina las suelas de los zapatos deportivos. "Si pisas algo filoso, como clavos u otras cosas, te van a atravesar el pie." Deja ir el pie de Sealand y su bolsa también, dejándola en el suelo a su lado. Abre el cierre y saca una botella de agua y una barra de granola, y la parte a la mitad, dándole una de ellas a Peter. "Toma."

Sealand la recibe y jala la bandana abajo lo suficiente como para mordisquearla, observando a Dinamarca sacar el mapa de nuevo y apuntar con el dedo la ruta que están siguiendo. Su mitad de la barra está balanceándose sobre su rodilla y después de un momento él también se quita el improvisado cubrebocas de su cara y empieza a comer, arrastrándose más cerca de Peter para poner el mapa entre los dos.

"¿Sabes cómo leer un mapa?"

Peter asiente. "Arthur me enseñó cómo hacerlo hace mucho tiempo." Su dedo apunta a Polonia. "Vamos al Noreste, ¿no?"

"Bien," Dice Dinamarca, sonriendo con la barra aun entre sus dientes. "¿Y sabes cuál es el Norte sin una brújula?"

"Ajá. Finlandia me enseñó a utilizar una vara y el sol para hacerlo, pero también sé cómo hacerlo con un reloj." Toma el envoltorio de la barra y lo guarda hecho bola en su bolsillo. "Pero no tengo un reloj. ¿El sol alguna vez sale lo suficiente como para usar palos?"

"No." Den acaba con lo que queda de su barra y dobla el mapa. Luego, mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca una pequeña brújula de plástico que pone firmemente en las manos de Peter. "No es completamente exacta, pero es mejor que nada." Sonríe al niño. "¿Por qué no la llevas tú?"

La toma dudosamente y la examina en sus manos. La superficie está rota y algo manchada de ceniza pero la flechita roja aún está intacta y apunta al lugar correcto. "¿y si la pierdo?"

Dinamarca le da un golpecito en las rodillas y se yergue. "No la vas a perder." Rápidamente amarra su bandana a su cuello de nuevo, deteniéndose para limpiar sus gafas con la esquina. Una vez que la acomodó sobre su rostro, se agacha a recoger su mochila, y toma la de Peter también sin que el muchacho pueda protestar. "Te duelen los pies, ¿no? Yo puedo cargarla."

Sealand suelta un bufido inconforme y se empuja fuera de la llanta desinflada. "Mis pies están bien," Dice entre dientes. "Puedo cargar mi propia mochila." Extiende su brazo para tomarla, pero Dinamarca sacude su cabeza y solo agarra su mano para regresar al camino.

"Solo has estado fuera por un día. Tienes que acostumbrarte antes de esforzarte demasiado. Si lo haces podrías lastimarte." Le da un codazo amistoso. "Primera regla del fin del mundo: solo esfuérzate cuando es necesario. No vale la pena desgastarte por algo estúpido porque cuando llegue el momento vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas."

Sealand baja cuidadosamente del borde roto del pavimento hacia la tierra seca. "¿Cómo se cuál es el momento?"

"Créeme, lo sabrás."

A pesar del optimismo de Dinamarca, no llegaron tan lejos como habían pensado, y cuando llega la noche, le informa a Peter que eso es todo por hoy y juntos trepan para acampar bajo un desnivel en la autopista. Entre sus frecuentes paradas para descansar y el evitar los caminos principales no han avanzado mucho, pero ya hay suficiente espacio entre ellos y el búnker que Peter siente una cierta finalidad cada vez que mira hacia atrás y ve solo el turbio ambiente grisáceo. No está seguro de si es un buen sentimiento o no, pero le revuelve el estómago pensar en todo el camino que les falta por recorrer.

Hace mucho más frío ahora que la noche llegó, y aunque su atención se centra en Den, mientras el saca las mantas y sabanas de la mochila, no puede evitar sentir el cortante frio atacando sus extremidades y haciendo que se sacudiera con escalofríos. Peter sube sus rodillas hasta su pecho e intenta que su incomodidad pase desapercibida, pero la acción no fue ignorada por el danés, quien tan pronto terminó de instalar su dormitorio itinerante, se quitó su enorme abrigo y lo envolvió sobre los hombros de Peter.

"Mañana deberíamos intentar encontrar un puesto de intercambio." Se deja caer en el suelo, a un lado de Peter, cruza sus piernas e inspecciona los objetos que contiene. "Seguramente podremos intercambiar algo de lo que tenemos por un abrigo y unas botas para ti."

"¿Puesto de Intercambio?"

"Mm. Muchas de las ciudades más grandes los tienen. No todos han perdido la cabeza y a veces encuentras montones de gente intercambiando cosas que escarban por ahí." Saca un par de binoculares y los gira en su mano, pero termina sacudiendo su cabeza y guardándolos de nuevo. "Son como, mercados de pulgas, creo. La mayoría solo son grupos de personas con un montón de cajas mojadas llenas de basura que sacaron de tiendas departamentales."

"¿Y por qué no vamos simplemente a una de esas tiendas?" Bosteza y se desliza un poco más cerca de Den. "¿No sería más seguro?"

"Si, pero para este punto, seguro no encontraríamos nada. Múnich tiene una población enorme y casi todos ellos ya saquearon las tiendas hasta vaciarlas. Tal vez cuando nos alejemos más podríamos inspeccionar otras tiendas, pero el esfuerzo sería en vano aquí dentro."

Sus ojos se entrecierran, y empieza a adormilarse a un lado de Dinamarca "Oh."

Den arroja su brazo sobre los hombros del niño y lo levanta con el otro, caminando cuidadosamente sobre el suelo desigual, hacia el sitio donde ha tendido el montoncito de sábanas. Baja a Peter ahí, cubriéndolo con la delgada cubierta de mantas apiñadas, asegurándose de que el largo abrigo que le prestó cubra sus pies, antes de levantarse a colgar sus mochilas en un puntiagudo cable que se asoma de los escombros.

"Pueds tomar tu abrigo de regreso…" Peter murmura al tiempo que Dinamarca se acuesta a su lado. "No tngo tant- frio*"

La risa silenciosa de Den es cálida, en su nuca. "Claro que sí. Aun estas temblando."

"No lo estoy"

"Si lo estas"

Sealand respira profundamente y renuncia la discusión, conformándose con girarse para ver de frente a Dinamarca, levantando una ceja curiosamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la obscuridad. Den tiene el pedazo de tela amarrado sobre su nariz y boca. "¿Vas a dormir con eso puesto?" Peter se acomoda en una posición erguida. "No estamos entre la ceniza."

"Es hábito."

"¿Yo debería….?"

"No es una mala idea." Dice y alcanza otra bandana de su bolsillo, una que no está cubierta de mugre por caminar con ella todo el día. Tentando con suavidad, amarra la bandana alrededor de la cabeza de Peter, sobre sus orejas. "Si no puedes dormir con esa cosa puesta solo cúbrete con las mantas. Es casi lo mismo."

"¿Y por qué no haces tú eso?"

Den alza los hombros. "Soy demasiado alto. Pero tu si puedes."

Peter levanta sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para ajustar el nudo. "Esto está bien." Hace una pausa en lo que Dinamarca se acomoda sobre su espalda, sintiendo la culpa en si vientre cuando lo siente tiritar a través de las sabanas que los cubren. Después de un momento, suspira enojado y se mueve, cubriéndolos a ambos con las cobijas.

"Estas rompiendo tus propias reglas, idiota," murmura. "Deja de ser idiota."

Ni siquiera tiene que estar viéndolo para sentir la sonrisa de suficiencia que cubre el rostro de Den cuando lo atrapa en sus manos cuando estaba volteándose, y le da una fuerte abrazo. "Suenas como Noruega." Su mirada se pierde por un momento, hundido en sus pensamientos. "En realidad, suenas como todos ellos," dice, riendo quedamente. "Me refiero a lo de llamarme idiota."

Peter frunce el ceño. "Es tu culpa por darles tantas razones de llamarte idiota."

"Lo sé."

Un silencio incomodo se extendió momentáneamente sobre los dos, hasta que Dinamarca estrecho su abrazo y bajo su cabeza lo suficiente para que la manta cubriera sus orejas.

"Los encontraremos," dice, la seriedad palpable en su voz. "Vamos a encontrarlos."

"Si…" Sealand se muerde el labio y aprieta con más fuerza la mano temblorosa de Dinamarca.

"Lo sé."

* * *

*Estos errores estan aproposito. En la original, se usan apostrofes para cortar palabras y dar efecto (Y´can/ M´not) No he enocntrado una manera de hacerlo asi en español :/ asi que decidi experimentar. Porfavor diganme si le da algun efecto a la lectura, o si se ni se dieron cuenta hasta que lo señale.

Si, no he abandonado la traduccion. Ni planeo hacerlo. Solo que he estado ocupada estudiando...¿Que para que son las vacaciones? No lo se, nunca he oido de ellas

7-7


	5. Chapter 5

Ay, me emocione cuando lei sus reviews y ya me apure para terminar este capitulo. Todos son un amor, me dan combustible para seguir. 3 El siguiente capitulo va a esatr listo mas o menos alrededor del fin de semana, para que anden pendientes. Si no esta para el lunes, me dan con la chancla :'D (Ya me silencio, para que puedan leer en paz)

* * *

A pesar del constante optimismo que emana de Dinamarca, les toma más de una semana llegar a un puesto de intercambio.

En los días previos a su descubrimiento, continúan haciendo poco más que avanzar su atrasado ritmo, deteniéndose constantemente por la necesidad de Peter de descansar sus piernas, hasta que la tolerancia de sus músculos aumenta después de cinco días, cuando es forzado a trepar por encima de las irregulares orillas de una puente quebrado. Dinamarca se ofrece a ayudarlo a cada oportunidad, se detiene a que recobre el equilibrio o lo sujeta para trepar, incluso sugiriendo varias veces que Peter debería trepar a su espalda. Y mientras el aprecia que la mano del danés siempre este para sujetarla mientras atraviesan las vacías y fantasmagóricas intersecciones o explanadas de edificios derrumbados, no acepta ninguna de las ofertas de ser cargado.

"¡No soy un niñito!" Es su indignada respuesta cada vez, y siempre es recibida con una sonrisa y asentimiento de Dinamarca.

En los primeros días de su viaje, la conversación fluía fácilmente, mantenida por el torrente de preguntas que Peter hacía sobre los lugares en que Dinamarca había estado y lo que había visto en lo que quedaba de esa tierra fracturada. La mayoría de sus preguntas eran acerca de las ciudades y la naturaleza, evitando oír sobre la gente en ellas y lo que había sido de esta, pero pronto su curiosidad gana y comienza a hacer preguntas sobre España e Italia y su búsquedas de rescate para encontrar humanos supervivientes entre los escombros. Dinamarca contesta todo con honestidad y cuando pregunta que pasó con Romano, nunca pausa.

"Sobrevivió las primeras llamaradas," Dinamarca responde mientras tira de la manija trasera de la cajuela de un camión volteado. "El problema es que todo seguía en llamas y el estaba demasiado herido para salir de Cosenza a tiempo. Oye, pásame la palanca que este dentro de mi bolsa ¿no?"

"¿Qué pasó en Cosenza?" Le pasa la palanca y se para detrás de él, viéndolo forzar las puertas con esta y saltar dentro.

"Se quemó. Seguía en llamas cuando llegue, pero no quedaba mucho." Arrastra fuera de la camioneta una caja de plástico llena de cajas más pequeñas y comienza a arrancar pedazos del cartón para abrirlas, su boca tornándose mueca cuando el olor de vegetales podridos llenó el camión. "España intentó encontrarlo, pero con esa pierna suya, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Encontró a Feliciano por pura suerte, pero para cuando alcanzó a Romano no había algo que enterrar siquiera." Deja escapar un suspiro y lanza la última caja sobre su hombro.

"No hay nada que valga la pena llevarse."

Sus respuestas francas lo molestan al principio. Suecia le había contado historias de antes, cuando él, Dinamarca, y Noruega habían estado juntos, y había descrito a Dinamarca como alguien bastante insensible, un adjetivo que le queda perfectamente cuando su rostro no cambia ni un poco al contarle a Peter sobre los cuerpos achicharrados en Venecia y la barrera hecha con huesos en la frontera suiza. Incluso cuando habla de los otros, de como Italia parecía un esqueleto o de como España necesitaba un pedazo de metal para poder moverse, su voz permanece plana y sin emociones y eso molesta a Peter, hasta que un día decide preguntarle el porqué.

"No suenas muy preocupado, "Le dice cuando se detienen a descansar a un lado de un arroyuelo desecado. Se sienta a su lado y juega con la ceniza a sus pies con una rama alargada, sin un deseo particular de voltear a verlo cuando saca el mapa para marcar su progreso. "¿Cómo puedes ser así?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a que, bueno, suenas como si no te importara en absoluto."

Dinamarca exhala y se recuesta contra la corteza de un árbol detrás de ellos. "Mira, Peter, esa no es la razón. No puedes ni imaginar cual es."

"Entonces…. ¿Porque?"

"Soy viejo. Realmente viejo. He visto un montón de cosas horribles y así es como aprendí a lidiar con ello. Tengo que ser completamente honesto acerca de estas cosas, porque si intento endulzarlas y cambiar lo que son, hace mucho peor el momento en que la verdad viene a golpearte en la cara." Dobla el mapa y le arroja una botella de agua casi vacía. "¿Entiendes?"

"Eso creo."

Dinamarca lo mira curiosamente por un momento. "¿Eso crees?"

"Es solo que hace ver a todo bastante irremediable." Le da vueltas a la botella en sus manos, viendo la tierra negra. "No es muy motivador."

Den se acerca para apretar su hombro, girándolo un poco para mirarlo. "Hay una diferencia entre ser honesto y perder la esperanza." Dice con seriedad. "De cualquier forma, que las cosas estén desesperadas debería ser la mejor razón para seguir adelante. Seguimos aquí y mientras sigamos respirando, la esperanza es lo que hagamos de ella, ya sea liberando personas de las ruinas o caminando por quien sabe cuánto para encontrar a nuestra familia. Tan pronto y pierdes tu razón para vivir, ahí es cuando es irremediable." Hace señas hacia la botella en las manos de Peter. "Termínate eso. No has tomado nada hoy."

"Tampoco tú."

"Claro que sí."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Antes de que despertaras."

"Mentiroso."

"¿Ya tómatela, por favor?"

Sealand suspira y desenrosca la tapa. "Solo me tomaré la mitad. Tu puedes tener el resto." Sube la botella hacia sus labios, permitiendo que se mantuviera ahí mientras mira fijamente a Dinamarca. "¿Trato?"

"Si, sí." Espera a que Peter terminara su mitad antes de levantarse y tomar la botella de regreso. "Ganaste esta vez."

Tan pronto y vuelven al camino, intenta ignorar el momento en que Dinamarca guarda la botella, el agua sin tocar, de vuelta en la bolsa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Para el quinto día, sus roles se revierten, y Peter está ocupado respondiendo las preguntas de Dinamarca. No logra recordar mucho acerca de La Calamidad, y comienza a hacer preguntas en voz alta cuando están a la mitad de un campo de aviación abandonado.

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido con los aviones que estaban en el aire?"

"Algunos chocaron," Responde Peter. "Hubo uno que se estrelló algo cerca de la casa de Inglaterra."

"¿Seguía intacto?"

"Más o menos. Todavía tenía alas y todo, pero estaba fundido completo."

"Maldición. ¿Supongo que no necesito preguntar si alguien salió vivo?"

"Lo dudo."

Silencio.

"¿Estabas afuera cuando pasó?"

"No," Suspira y se halla a si mismo contando sus pasos sobre la pista deformada, el duro plástico moldeado fuera de forma, pero aun de un brillante naranja bajo las cenizas. "Estuve en la casa de Inglaterra todo el tiempo. Cuando llegó la primera llamarada, Francia no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie y tuvimos que arrastrarlo debajo de una mesa para que no le cayeran cosas encima. Cuando llegó la segunda, el techo se cayó sobre nosotros."

"Bastante increíble que resistiera tanto tiempo."

Asiente. "Estábamos los dos bajo esa mesa, con Francis, pero en realidad no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó mientras estuvimos ahí. Solo recuerdo que estaba muy, muy caliente y olía realmente mal." Peter hace una pausa. "Inglaterra hablaba mucho. Tenía una radio e intentaba conseguir ayuda, pero también me hablaba a mí. Me despertaba muy seguido." Arruga la nariz y camina por encima de las aspas derretidas de un helicóptero que estaba soldado al pavimento, intentando no acercarse mucho al resto de la nave. "Era molesto."

Den se ríe y pasa por encima de las aspas también. "Pudo haber sido peor. Pudiste haber terminado con Alfred. Hubiera hablado hasta quedarse mudo."

"Si" Su ceño se frunce y, luego de un momento, voltea a ver a Dinamarca. "¿Tú crees que está bien?"

"¿Quién, Arthur?"

"Ajá."

"Absolutamente." Asiente con severidad. "Si alguno de nosotros puede contra toda esta situación basura, entonces tendría que ser Inglaterra." Una sonrisa ladeada y un codazo afectuosos fueron dirigidos a Peter. "Ese vejete es mucho más resistente de lo que parece. Francia también. Apuesto a que todos ustedes estaban en el mismo bote, pero los dejaron en diferentes refugios. Probablemente nos los vamos a encontrar si es que los trajeron a Alemania también. Hay bunker por todos lados, solo hay que encontrarlos."

Sealand permanece callado por un largo tiempo. Sostiene la mano de Dinamarca mientras caminan, mirando al piso, intentando tragarse sus emociones. En alguna parte de su cabeza, viene a su memoria un olor particular y, después de unos minutos, suspira pesadamente y aprieta la mano de Den. "Creo que Francia está muerto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca dijo nada mientras estábamos bajo la mesa."

"Eso no significa que este muerto, Peter."

"Empezó a haber un olor después de unos días…"

"Probablemente solo era sulfuro."

"No lo era."

"¿Tu como sabes?"

"Nací en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí."

De nuevo, el silencio se interpone entre ellos y solo después de haber dejado el campo de aviación es cuando Dinamarca continua preguntando.

"¿Tenias miedo?"

Peter se sorprende a si mismo cuando tiene que pararse a pensar en la respuesta. "No recuerdo."

Una pausa.

"¿Tienes miedo ahora?"

"¿Tu?"

"Yo pregunte primero."

"Si. ¿Tu?"

La mano de Dinamarca se estrecha alrededor de la suya y mira hacia arriba, hacia el miserable cielo.

"Más que nunca he estado en mi vida."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de ocho días de caminar y acampar, por fin lo encuentran.

En la base de una gran colina, el valle se abre frente a ellos en una plana explanada llena de lonas azules y plástico claro, estiradas sobre un alambre anaranjado, formando una especie de ciudad-carpa sobre las enlodadas tuberías de una vieja fábrica. Lo huelen antes de verlo; el aire esta atosigado con un olor acre y químico, que resulta ser una pila de neumáticos ardiendo en el centro de la ciudad, remojados con fluido incendiario y prendidos minutos antes de su llegada. El campamento entero está rodeado de montes quemados y fabricas dilapidadas, bien escondido en el ambiente, acunado por un enorme agujero debajo de este.

Incluso desde su posición alzada en la colina, Peter puede ver que hay mucha gente.

Dinamarca se agacha y se asoma a través de un par de binoculares por un largo tiempo antes de dar una señal de "OK" y tomar la mano de Peter, su expresión seria cuando le advierte que no lo suelte, por mucho que suceda.

"Estos lugares son peligrosos," Explica cuando se hacen camino dentro del barranco. "Hay gente que viene solo para intercambiar, claro, pero si la oportunidad se les presenta no van a evitar robar. Eso incluye personas." Voltea hacia abajo para mirarlo. "Hay demasiadas personas con malas intenciones que solo están esperando a viajeros estúpidos. No bajes la guardia."

Con ojos abiertos como platos, asiente y camina más cerca de Dinamarca, extra cuidadoso de quedarse pegado al lado derecho de este cuando accedieron por fin al mercadillo y fueron bienvenidos por una multitud de gente gritando, que no les prestaron mucha atención más allá de un par de miradas avariciosas. El hedor de llanta quemada solo se vuelve peor al momento que dan un paso dentro de las carpas. Se mezcla con otros olores; moho y gente sudorosa siendo los más potentes entre el pestilente lodo en el que chapotean sus botas; mojado, pegajoso y gris por la ceniza, y apestando a cloaca mientras se pega a la pernera de su pantalón. Tan pronto están dentro, Peter aprieta su bandana contra su nariz. Hace poco por bloquear el olor, pero es mejor que nada.

Hay gente de diferentes edades en todos los puestos. Algunos están sentados sobre toallas y cobertores, con pilas de cajas húmedas frente a ellos mientras otros se sentaron directamente sobre el lodazal, con las caras en blanco y miradas paranoicas mientras intentan promocionar sus bienes sacados de los restos. Peter estudia a algunos de ellos en lo que van atravesando el lugar. No logra encontrar una sola persona sin alguna herida, algunas peores que otras, pero todos ellos están emaciados y cetrinos, muchos con partes faltantes o enrojecidos por alguna cicatriz que aún no sana, aun estuviera sensible y endurecida en los bordes. Si alguno de ellos nota su interés, no intentan detenerlo y sus expresiones secas no cambian cuando alguno de ellos encuentra su mirada.

Aun así, hay una mujer, sentada detrás de una montaña de revistas y animales de peluche, que le gruñe, con sus labios húmedos y ampulosos formando una mueca que expone dientes negros, cuando lo atrapa mirándola. Eso es suficiente para hacerlo pagar un brinco y se aferra con más fervor al brazo de Dinamarca, urgiéndolo a apurarse lejos de su puesto, y con eso termina su estudio de la fauna local, concentrándose en los contenidos de las cajas en lugar de eso.

La mayoría de lo que tienen es pura basura. Periódicos mohosos y juguetes rotos parecen dominar el mercado de objetos, lo que le recuerda a una especie de venta de garaje retorcida.

Dinamarca se detiene frente a un viejo sentado sobre una toalla playera con rayas y se acuclilla para echar un vistazo a una de las cajas, sacando una desgastada chaqueta de invierno desde abajo de unas biblias carcomidas con moho. La inspecciona por un momento y la levanta a la altura de Peter. Es un poco grande para él, pero aun así asiente en aprobación y voltea de regreso hacia el hombre.

"Mis respetos, veterano; ¿Que quiere a cambio de esto?"

El hombre parpadea lentamente y le toma un momento a Peter reconocer el mismo color lechoso en el ojo izquierdo de Den en los de este hombre. "¿Qué dices?" Pregunta. Su voz es rugosa y rechinante, afanosa a pesar de su falta de movimiento, y se inclina hacia delante, su mano extendida para palpar la chaqueta.

Dinamarca se la extiende para que la sienta. "El abrigo. ¿Dispuesto a intercambiarlo?"

El hombre tararea y se vuelve a sentar. "Suenas como un tipo grandulón. No creo que te quede."

"No es para mí." Le hace señas a Peter y le indica que hable al hombre.

"Um…Yo la necesito." Sus pies se balancean con incomodidad mientras intenta no ver directamente sus ojos blancuzcos. "Creo que a mi si me queda."

"Ah, llevas a un niño contigo. ¿Es tu hijo?"

Los ojos de Dinamarca miran en su dirección. "Si."

"Que suertudo. Que los dos sobrevivieran." Se inclina bruscamente y se disuelve en in ataque de tos, su pecho agitándose y traqueteando como un ventilador roto, sin siquiera intentar ocultar el agravante sonido hueco, su cuerpo delgado y pálido en rigidez causada por sus sofocantes bocanadas. Después de un periodo de tiempo, escupe algo rojo al suelo y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Solo llévenselo," Escupe entre toses. "Dale un bueno uso ¿eh?"

Dinamarca frunce el ceño y le da la chaqueta a Sealand, inclinando sus hombros para alcanzar algo en la maleta. "No me la puedo llevar así. No sería justo."

"El mío está muerto. Mejor que regrese a otro chico que lo necesite." Se inclina para sentir lo que hay en las cajas y saca de ellas un envase de leche plástico. "La mayoría solo toma cosas in preguntar. ¿Vienen de muy lejos?"

"Si. Venimos de Múnich."

"¿Son de ahí?"

"No." Duda. "De Dinamarca."

"Eso explica el acento, entonces." Continúa revolviendo las cajas. "Yo venía de Inglaterra. He estado en Alemania por una eternidad ahora. Viene en uno de esos botes."

"Nosotros también." Dice Sealand. "Ya llevamos un año aquí."

"Más o menos lo mismo que yo, entonces. ¿Intentan regresar a casa?"

"Ajá"

Suelta un bufido. "Si, ese era mi plan también. Iba bastante bien hasta ahora."

Peter lo mira con curiosidad mientras el empieza a lanzar pedacitos de papel humedecido fuera de la caja. "¿Qué lo detuvo?"

El hombre se ríe, una risa corta y ronca, y detiene su expedición lo suficiente para golpearse las rodillas. "Lo mismo que detiene a todos. Es algo en esta ceniza, saben. Lo respiras por mucho tiempo y te vas apagando rápido." Se da un golpecito en la sien. "Empieza con los ojos y los oídos, y luego te llega a las piernas. No vas a ir a ningún lado sin ver o caminar, eh." Tose ruidosamente. "Al final se te trepa al pecho. Te pudre los pulmones." Se vuelve a reír y voltea la caja en su regazo, un tropel de bolsas desparramándose frente a él. "Sabrá Dios que sea, pero todos se están muriendo de eso."

La respiración de Peter se corta y gira inmediatamente hacia Den. Su boca se abre para reclamar, per el hombre lo interrumpe con un ataque de toses repentino. "Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?"

Peter mira a Dinamarca y vuelve abajar la mirada. "Doce." Dice luego de un momento.

"Lo mismo que el mío, entonces. Ah, aquí esta. Ve si estos te entran." Sostiene una bolsa de plástico inundada de agua y la extiende para que alguno de ellos la tome.

Sealand lo hace y con cuidado deshace el nudo, parpadeando sorprendido cuando saca un par de botas polvosas, pero más allá de eso, parecen estar nuevas. Dinamarca se ve igual de sorprendido y voltea a mirar al viejo hombre.

"No puedes solo dejárnoslas," Dice.

"A mí no me sirven de nada." Contesta, volteando hacia la dirección general donde esta Peter. "Anda, muévelas. Pruébatelas, ¿Te quedan?"

Se sacude su zapatilla incrustada de lodo y se pone una de las botas, dejando ir momentáneamente la mano de Dinamarca para atarse las agujetas. "Si," Dice. Mira a Dinamarca, sin saber si debería estar feliz o no. "Me quedan perfectas."

"Bien, bien. Entonces llévatelas."

Mientras Peter se pone la otra, Dinamarca rastrea algo dentro de su bolsa, extrayendo una lata de frijoles cocidos y una bufanda tejida llena de agujeros y manchada de ceniza. Se hace hacia delante y envuelve la bufanda alrededor del cuello del hombre, dejando la lata sobre sus manos. "Es una abre fácil, así que no necesita un abrelatas, "Menciona en voz baja. "Sé que no es mucho, pero…"

El hombre lo interrumpe con un manotazo al aire. "Pff, no quiero tu lástima. Me va bien." El hombre intenta regresar la lata a Dinamarca, pero falla y accidentalmente la tira al fango, maldiciendo cuando escucha su chapoteo.

Dinamarca suspira y la levanta, poniéndola de nuevo sobre su regazo. "Solo quédesela. No puedo dejar que solo nos regale algo como esto." Hace una pausa y le da un leve apretón al hombro del viejo. "Muchas gracias. En realidad necesitábamos estas cosas."

"Ni me lo agradezcan." Espera, escuchando atentamente a Dinamarca mientras el ayuda a Peter a ponerse el abrigo, abrochando el cierre y cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha. Cuando ha guardado el rompevientos de vuelta en la mochila y reacomodado su propio abrigo, toma de nuevo la mano de Peter y ambos continúan su camino por las filas de puestos. El hombre los despide con la mano. "Cuida a tu muchacho."

Dinamarca asiente. "Eso haré."

Nos e quedan mucho tiempo más en el campamento. Se detienen en otras dos cabinas y Dinamarca intercambia una pala jardinera pequeña por un par de calcetines de lana apolillados y un cuaderno algo húmedo, guardando a ambos dentro de la mochila de Peter. Inspeccionan las otras cajas, Sealand en completo silencio, pero no encuentran nada útil y pronto abandonan el mercadillo, dejando atrás las carpas malolientes dirigiéndose hacia las colinas que llevan de regreso al camino.

Al tiempo que comienzan su lenta escalada a las calles, le toma toda su voluntad ignorar el ojo velado de Dinamarca y su cojera de pasos bruscos e impares.


	6. Chapter 6

Se detienen a acampar varias horas después de dejar el mercadillo, dentro de un tubo de concreto volcado. Un pesado recuerdo de las muchas fábricas en los alrededores, y lo encuentran por casualidad, como un bordecito gris asomándose a través de una masa de hierbajos y lodo, y aunque los dos pudieron haber seguido caminando por mucho más, Dinamarca decidió que sería un buen momento para parar, considerando que no encontrarían refugio tan fácilmente después. Inmediatamente se apura a esconder sus pertenencias por el centro del tubo, antes de que Sealand pueda opinar sobre el viejo y sucio rincón.

"Sigue siendo muy temprano," Dice Den luego de que ambos hubieron comido. "¿Quieres aprender como cargar el rifle?"

Incluso cansado, el prospecto de educación de batalla lo anima instantáneamente y asiente entusiastamente, sacándose sus gafas y la capucha mientras Dinamarca sale con el rifle en mano y se coloca frente a la entrada del tubo, donde un pequeño haz gotea luz entre la red de raíces. Le hace señas a Sealand para que se siente adelante y toma su cintura con la mano, el rifle acomodándose sobre el regazo del niño, y apunta al guardamanos*.

"Está bien, primero lo primero. Antes de que la puedas disparar, tiene que tener balas dentro."

"Duh."

"Cállese." Gira el arma de lado y apunta hacia un pequeño agarre en la cabeza del gatillo. "Esta tiene una recamara dentro, así que tienes que cargarla manualmente. Jala eso y la placa se va a zafar."

"Okey…" Peter sigue sus instrucciones y la bandeja se abre, los cartuchos cayendo sobre su mano. Dinamarca las toma y las sostiene mientras continua la instrucción.

"Después, tienes que vaciar la recamara." Dirige la mano de Peter a cerrarse alrededor del pestillo. "Abre el espacio jalando esa palanca hacia arriba y luego lo más atrás que puedas." Hace precisamente eso con sus manos. "Así."

Sealand asiente y Dinamarca lo deja intentarlo sólo, murmurando su aprobación cuando lo logra en su primer intento y expulsa el cartucho lleno. Dinamarca lo atrapa en su palma y lo deja en el suelo.

"Buen trabajo. Bueno, cargarla es muy fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es empujarla dentro de la cámara. Esta es para cinco balas, pero solo tenemos tres, así que puedes ponerle todas." Hace una demostración. "Ves, es fácil. Ahora inténtalo tú."

"Finlandia me enseñó cómo hacer esto con un rifle nuevo," dice en voz baja mientras mete la segunda bala. "Entraba más suave."

"Si, bueno, es que esta es una mierda. Lo encontré dentro de una casa flotante*, no puedes esperar mucho." Está callado por un momento, observando a Sealand meter la última bala en la cámara y volviéndola a encajar en su lugar. "Pero déjame decirte, no conozco a nadie en el mundo que pueda cargar un rifle más rápido que Tino. Solíamos ir a practica de tiro juntos y nunca terminaba con mi orgullo intacto, siempre me superaba por mucho."

"Decía que apuntabas como si estuvieras meando."

"Te voy a lavar la boca" Gira el rifle de vuelta. "Pero es cierto. No me gustan las armas."

"¿Porque?"

"Sólo no son mi estilo." Dice con amargura. "Pase tanto tiempo peleando con espadas y hachas que cuando las pistolas se hicieron populares, solo me parecían extrañas. Todavía lo hacen. Bueno, lo siguiente es jalar el percutor lo más fuerte que puedas hacia atrás y lo dejas cerrarse. Eso separa una bala del cartucho y vas a poder disparar siempre y cuando la seguridad no esté puesta."

"¿Le vas a quitar la seguridad?"

"No, joder, tienes doce."

"¡No es cierto!"

Gira sus ojos exasperado. "Bueno, está bien, _te ves_ como si tuvieras doce. Ahora ven, ponte derecho." Lo empuja con sus manos hasta que está en la postura correcta y le indica que tome el agarre del rifle con su mano derecha. "Nunca pongas tu dedo en el gatillo hasta que estés listo para disparar ¿Okey?" Toma la parte delantera del agarre y la lleva hasta el hombro del chico. "Mantenla en esta postura, sobre tu hombro derecho, que este firme y seguro. Así." Den suelta la mano de Peter y lo deja acomodarla por sí mismo, hasta que se acostumbra al peso y la tiene en un agarre cómodo. "Si puedes, recuerda respirar cuando estas disparando. Te ayuda a mantener tu balance y es muchísimo más fácil atinar así que si estuvieras en pánico."

Peter hace un movimiento con la cabeza y practica la postura un par de veces. "Me gustaría poder practicar dispararla de verdad."

"A mí también. Pero esas tres balas son lo único que tenemos. Necesitamos guardarlas."

"¿No has podido encontrar más?"

"Nop. Por eso es tan importante no gastar las pocas que tenemos." Suspira y se recarga un poco. "Eran dos para emergencias y una para mí, pero ahora solo queda una para emergencias."

Peter se congela. "¿Qué quieres decir con "una para ti"?"

"Sabes a que me refiero. Solo por si acaso."

Peter traga con pesadez y le extiende el rifle de regreso, ambos gateando de regreso al centro del tubo, hacia su nido de mantas. "Y ahora solo tienes na para emergencias por que la otra es para…para-"

"Para ti"

Dinamarca deja el arma un lado de ellos y se recuesta. Luego de que Peter lo sigue, los envuelve con la mata y bosteza cuando el niño se acurruca a su lado y apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro, acomodándose lo mejor que puede en el reducido espacio. Cuando el último rayo de luz desaparece, Sealand se queda en silencio y comienza a golpear sus nudillos con sus dedos, su corazón palpitando ansiosamente.

"¿Oye, Den?" Pregunta, tan quedo que el sonido no rebota contra las paredes. "No creo que pudiera dispararme a mí mismo."

"Está bien."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si llega ese momento, lo haré por los dos."

Esto lo deja sin aliento. "¿T-tu harías eso? ¿Me matarías?"

Dinamarca asiente. "Si te salvara de algo peor."

Dinamarca suspira al notar el espanto en la cara de Sealand y alborota el cabello del niño con su mano. "No te lo tomes a mal. No es precisamente algo que quiera hacer, y las cosas tendrían que estar completamente insalvables para que tuviera que hacerlo. Hay muy, muy pocas situaciones que se me ocurren que podrían ponerme en esa posición."

"¿Cómo cuál?"

"Esa es una pregunta bastante mórbida, ¿no crees?"

"Ya, solo dime."

Dinamarca exhala lentamente, pensando. "Si estuviéramos a punto de ser atrapados por gente mala y no hubiera manera de escapar, lo haría."

"¿Porque la alternativa es peor?"

"Absolutamente"

Una pausa.

"¿Crees que algún día nos atrape gente mala?"

Esta vez, Dinamarca se queda callado. Después de un momento, se acuesta de costado y jala a Peter entre sus brazos, presionando su mejilla contra su cabeza.

"Si lo hacen, no dejaré que te alcancen a ti."

"Así que… ¿Piensas que lo harán?"

Dinamarca exhala de nuevo y abraza a Peter un poquito más fuerte.

"Duérmete, Peter."

…

Es hasta entrada la tarde en un día especialmente frio cuando ocurre el accidente.

Habiendo dejado el centro de truque unos días atrás, hallaron su camino hasta un pueblito que, comparado con las otras ciudades por las que han pasado, sigue en una condición relativamente buena. La mayoría de los edificios siguen en pie a pesar de sus fachadas carbonizadas y cubiertas de hollín, y el pavimento del camino principal sigue plano, incluso lo suficiente para poder caminar en línea recta. Después de atravesar tantas otras comunidades arruinadas y dilapidadas, encontrar una intacta se siente algo bizarro y Peter no puede evitar la sensación de nervios que burbujea en su interior cuando llegan al pueblo. Desde la punta de la colina no puede ver más allá del hecho de que todo está en pie, pero Dinamarca lo detiene y solo se queda observando a la distancia por un largo tiempo, hasta que aprieta la mano de Sealand con más fuerza y lo guía escaleras abajo.

"Mantente cerca," dice. "Con todo el pueblo en buena condición, da por seguro que hay gente viviendo aquí."

Peter asiente y mantiene su ojo alerta por cualquier signo de movimiento sobre la carretera principal. Las calles se asfixian con cenizas sin pisadas, intacta de no ser por su propio pies, pero hay una leve corriente de aire en flujo constante a su alrededor, pasando a través de las lámparas torcidas y las ventanas rotas, un breve aliento que agita el polvo y lo reacomoda cada ciertos minutos, pero cunado Dinamarca se voltea y ve como sus propias huellas ya están desapareciendo ya ninguno de los dos cree que el lugar este abandonado.

Se mantienen pegados a las paredes de los edificios mientras caminan, lenta y cuidadosamente, y Dinamarca siempre se detiene en las intersecciones para lanzar piedras al centro de la calle, rompiendo el tormentoso silencio y esperando a que algo rompa la quietud antes de continuar avanzando. Raramente cruzan las calles para evitar el campo abierto y revisan cada giro antes de tomarlo, pero no hay signos de vida que se presenten a ellos.

El pueblo parecía desprovisto de gente.

Desde algún punto en la distancia, pueden escuchar que algo se agitan en el viento, pero la ceniza es demasiado gruesa para ver tan lejos. O más allá de una cuadra, más bien. Nunca hubo una falta de visión como esta en ninguna de las otras ciudades y está seguro de que si soltara la mano de Dinamarca y se perdiera, no podría encontrarlo lo suficientemente rápido.

"¿Por qué será que la ceniza esta tan mal aquí?" Peter pregunta en voz baja cuando se detienen en otra intersección y Dinamarca se asoma a una ventana rota de una oficina de correos vieja. "No huele como si algo estuviera quemándose."

"Quien sabe...tal vez algo grande se está quemando en la siguiente ciudad. Un bosque o algo." Hace una pausa y se aleja del edificio. "No entiendo. Hay muchos lugares para esconderse aquí pero no hay nadie. No hay gente, ni animales, nada."

Continúan caminando por la calle.

"Tal vez se están escondiendo," Sugiere Peter. "Sigue habiendo un montón de edificios, ¿Entonces…?"

"No se… Solo siento que ya debiéramos haber visto a alguien en todo este tiempo. O los restos de alguien." Hace una inclinación hacia los desagües sin tapar en la calle. "Usualmente hay por lo menos cadáveres en las calles pero este lugar está completamente limpio. "

"¿Y si hay un búnker? ¿Uno, cómo…subterráneo?"

Hace un ruido de consideración. "Tal vez. Pero eso no explica lo de las calles. La mayoría de los refugios tienen una zanja afuera para quemar los cuerpos, pero tienen ninguna razón para venir a deshacerse de la gente en el pueblo. ¿Cuál es el punto si nadie está viviendo en la superficie?"

Sealand no tiene una respuesta para eso.

Se detienen en una intersección en el borde del pueblo y Dinamarca apunta a un edificio grande que está del otro lado de la calle. "Ese lugar era una industria de enlatados," Dice. "Deberíamos ir revisar si no queda nada dentro."

Peter traga nerviosamente. Aún no ha tenido que buscar provisiones en un edificio, y el largo edificio de dos pisos se ve más siniestro que lo que debería. Sigue a Dinamarca del otro lado de la calle y se aferra al rifle mientras el hombre revienta el cierre de la puerta trasera con la palanca, vigilando los alrededores mientras Dinamarca está de espaldas. La madera es vieja y se rompe con facilidad, el astillamiento resonando por el pueblo cuando las bisagras se revientan, dando paso a una oficina obscura y cubierta de polvo. Dinamarca guarda la palanca en su mochila y apoya el rifle en su hombro mientras entra a la habitación.

"Deberíamos subir," Dice luego de buscar dentro del escritorio y encontrar nada útil. "Probablemente es ahí donde hacían todo."

Sealand voltea arriba de una pila de revistas cenicientas en la mesita y levanta una de ellas en el aire. "¿Puedo llevarme una de estas?"

"Claro, lo que quieras. ¿Qué es?"

"No sé, una revista de naturaleza o algo así." Peter cuelga su mochila hacia delante y guarda la edición, a lado del, ya seco, cuaderno de dibujo que Dinamarca le había conseguido. Aún no ha dibujado nada, por no querer gastar la tinta del único bolígrafo de Dinamarca.

Se abren camino hasta el área de repartos principal, donde encuentran una muy alta escalera que sube hasta la zona de empacamiento. Hay menos polvo ahí pero la oscuridad no se hace menos amenazante conforme suben cuidadosamente, Peter siguiendo de cerca a Dinamarca y agarrando su mochila con fuerza para evitar que se separaran en ese estrecho espacio. La entrada se abre revelando un espacio amplio y pobremente alumbrado, donde un cinturón mecánico sigue conectado a una maquina envasadora llena de tarros de vidrio y láminas de hojalata, cajas tiradas justo bajo ellas en el grasiento suelo.

Apesta a fruta podrida.

"No hay nada fresco aquí," Dinamarca tose y se pone los googles en la frente. Hay suficientes capas de ceniza en su cara para que Peter pueda ver una impresión perfecta de las lentes alrededor de sus ojos. "Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar una bodega o algún lado donde pueda haber cosas ya enlatadas."

Dudosamente suelta la mano de Dinamarca y se detiene en el centro del cuarto. El piso rechina por el peso de sus botas cada vez que da un paso, el sonido amplificado por el apabullante silencio, pero no le pone atención. Tiene que concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. El fantasmagórico edificio es demasiado inquietante y silencioso, y él no tiene intención alguna de quedarse más de lo necesario, especialmente cuando nota las pequeñas pisadas de ratas en el polvo. Recorre con sus ojos el suelo entero y no se sorprende cuando no encuentra más que huesos de fruta y etiquetas de latas desperdigadas cerca de las paredes, apiñadas en montañitas formadas por el viento que entra de la ventana rota, y abandonadas a podrirse entre los restos pegajosos de lo que Peter solo puede pensar fueron duraznos o nectarinas.

Una pila de cajas en la esquina de la habitación capta su interés. Como todo lo demás, están cubierta por una capa de mugre, pero incluso a través del polvo y la ceniza, puede ver etiquetas de envío pegadas a los lados, donde hay agujeros pequeños para cargarla más fácilmente. Peter se esfuerza para ver a pesar de la poca luz, y se para más cerca.

A través de los agujeros puede ver apenas el brillo reflejado del cristal.

Sonríe ampliamente y se apresura hacia las cajas. "Oye, encontré algunos-"

Es interrumpido por su pie, cuando desaparece a través del suelo.

Solo le da tiempo de gritar el nombre de Dinamarca antes de perderse entre el escandaloso crujir de la madera rompiéndose bajo sus pies, y no encuentra más que aire debajo. Lucha por aferrarse a algo, lo que sea, pero el suelo está podrido y resbaladizo, y se parte en pedazos más rápido que él puede moverse, arrojándolo hacia adelante, golpeándolo en los dientes contra el borde antes de caer.

Se queda suspendido en el aire por una milésima de segundo.

Sus oídos registran el sonido de algo estrellándose antes de sentir un jalón que sacudió su cuerpo y lo dejó balanceándose sobre el vacío, Y se obliga a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver un objeto verde volar por encima de su cabeza y estrellarse también; la mochila de Dinamarca. Por encima de él, Dinamarca está pegado de costado al suelo cerca del abismo y su mano está aferrando la mochila de Sealand, la otra apretada fuertemente alrededor de la pata de la maquina enlatadora, sus flacos brazos tensándose por el peso.

"¡Peter!" Gruñe, sus dientes rechinando. "¿Alcanzas el borde?"

Tiene que esforzarse para que su voz no delate su creciente pánico. "¡N-no...!" Puede escuchar a Dinamarca maldecir y suelta un chillido cuando el suelo cruje de forma amenazante. "¡Va-va a romperse otra vez!"

"¡Joder, ya lo sé, aguanta un poco!" Gira a pecho tierra. "Sostén mi mano, ¿okey? Voy a subirte. Cuando alcances el borde intenta subir tus pies por encima."

Las manos de Peter se apresuran a agarrar la muñeca huesuda de Dinamarca y deja de respirar cuando el hombre comienza a subirlo, poco a poco, gruñendo mientras lucha por retroceder, lejos del borde, hacia el cinturón de empacamiento. Durante todo ese proceso, el suelo sigue crujiendo y rechinando y Peter usa todo su autocontrol en evitar gritarle a Dinamarca que se apure, arreglándoselas para únicamente ver suplicante hacia su rostro tenso, ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando otro fuerte crac hace eco en el cuarto y da un último, enorme tirón, gritando entre dientes y jalando a Peter por encima del borde justo cuando el suelo cede de nuevo, tragándose las cajas, el estruendo del vidrio y las baldosas quebrándose resuena por toda la fábrica cuando aterrizan en el primer piso.

Se desploma sobre el pecho de Dinamarca y ambos caen de espaldas sobre lo que queda del suelo. Peter está temblando cuando se levanta y se voltea a mirar el enorme agujero en el suelo mientras el polvo se asienta y en la fábrica cae el silencio de nuevo. Se aferra a la chamarra de Dinamarca.

 _No llores…_ repite para sí mismo. _No llores, no llores, no llores…_

Un agudo sonido se escucha en la distancia.

Comienza lento y apenas discernible, como si estuviera muy lejos, pero el sonido crece hasta convertirse en un maullido estridente que ahoga todo lo demás. Es un sonido estático, como el de una vieja grabación pasada por un altavoz.

Una sirena.

Dinamarca se levanta como rayo. "Tenemos que irnos," Dice apresuradamente. "Tenemos que irnos _ya_."

Peter mira hacia su rostro apanicado, soltando un gritito cuando Dinamarca toma su brazo con una mano rígida y lo jala hacia las escaleras. "¿P-porque?" Se apresuran a bajar al primer piso y el se tropieza en el último escalón. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo malo?"

"Ahora no. Sigue moviéndote."

Cuando pasan por una pila de escombros en la planta baja, Peter tira de la parte de atrás del abrigo de Dinamarca para hacer que se detenga. "¿Y tú mochila?" Exclama. Señala frenéticamente a la mochila enterrada bajo el cascajo. "¡Todo lo que tenemos está en tu mochila!"

Dinamarca voltea, encarándolo y lo jala hacia delante. "¡Déjalo!" Grita. "¡Podemos remplazarlo luego!"

Salieron disparados a través de la puerta trasera e inmediatamente, Dinamarca aceleró. Seguía con la mano de Sealand apretada entre la suya, pero no se detiene cuando Peter tiene problemas en seguirle el paso, decidiendo llevarlo casi a rastras cada vez que se tropieza, arrastrándolo por las calles hacia los límites del pueblo, que comienza apenas a obscurecerse con el primer indicio del anochecer. No se detienen cerca de las intersecciones ni revisan las ventanas como la primera ocasión y cuando Peter se arriesga a mirar atrás, casi pierde su balance y se cae de cara.

Del lado opuesto de la avenida principal, un camión está espera, escupiendo humo negro en el aire, una sirena roja dando vueltas en el techo de la cabina. No puede ver más que sus faros entre la niebla ceniza, pero puede oír el sonido del motor y los gritos y alaridos que lanzan contra ellos.

Un algo caliente pasa silbando cerca de su mejilla y hace añicos la ventana de un automóvil estacionado en la acera.

"¡Sigue corriendo!" Dinamarca grita cuando el suelta un chillido.

Peter no va a detenerse a cuestionarlo ahora.

El motor del camión ruge y comienza a avanzar por la avenida cuando ellos están en las salidas a la carretera. Serpentean entre los cadáveres de algunos autos muertos antes de alcanzar el centro del cruce, y desde ahí saltan por encima de los raíles de seguridad hacia el bosque que limita con el camino, sus botas salpicando contra la tierra remojada y el follaje azotándolos en la cara. Corren entre la espesura hasta que ya no escuchan el camión, pero incluso entonces, Dinamarca no se detiene. Continúan corriendo en zigzag, sus pechos agitados, y los pulmones de Peter arden cuando Dinamarca lo arrastra bajo un barranco y aparecen del otro lado del bosque delante de otra carretera.

Dinamarca toma la puerta del primer carro que encuentra y la abre de un tirón, bruscamente arrojando dentro a Peter antes de saltar adentro el mismo, ocultando al niño con su cuerpo, una mano sujetando su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el rifle detrás de ellos.

"No te muevas." Susurra severamente.

Se queda inmóvil como una piedra excepto por las sacudidas de su respiración, Peter aferrándose a él, y por varios minutos solo están a la expectativa, esperando escuchar pisadas o motores o disparos.

Pero nada aparece.

Solo es hasta que Peter se da cuenta de lo irregular que es la respiración de Dinamarca que se empuja a sí mismo a levantarse y encarar al hombre. El rostro del danés esta tan blanco como la tiza a pesar de haber corrido toda esa distancia y sus ojos están apretados bajo su cabello empapado, un resuello ahogado escapando de entre sus dientes cuando comienza a levantarse temblorosamente y sale a tropiezos del auto, Peter siguiéndolo de cerca, arrastrándose para sentarse en el borde del asiento mientras Dinamarca se apoya en el carro.

"¿Est-estas bien?" Le pregunta Peter, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Dinamarca se agarra del frente de su abrigo y asiente, tembloroso. Intenta decir algo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos se abren amplios antes de que pueda siquiera empezar y se desploma hacia adelante contra la puerta. Cae en sus rodillas, aferrando su pecho e inclinándose hacia delante, sus palmas plantadas en el suelo sosteniéndolo cuando una violenta tos sacude su cuerpo, tan fuerte que lo tira de frente, colapsando sobre sus codos. Peter suelta un grito ahogado y se apresura de pie, moviéndose en un instante para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero algo lo hace detenerse en pasmo, frente al tembloroso danés.

El suelo está salpicado de rojo.

* * *

Pff, por fin he actualizado la historia. Les dije que no iba a abandonar :D Y deberian celebrar por que el capitulo 7 ya esta en traduccion. Gracias si esperaron toooodo este tiempo para seguir leyendo la historia, prometo que actualizare mas seguido.

Mientras, seguire detras de la compu, traduciendo. B)


	7. Chapter 7

He vuelto, triunfante, luego de unos meses de muchos cambios. Les dije que actualizaría, solo que... no les dije cuando sería eso. _Upssss..._

Aun asi, continuaré esta traducción si o si. :v

 _Ciao~_

* * *

Pocas cosas ponen a Sealand más nervioso que ver sangre. Casi en primer puesto están las arañas; tambien la comida de Arthur, y que Berwald lo mande a la caja castigada*, pero solo porque significa que hizo algo malo y que estaba en problemas. No le molesta que lo regañen, porque las palabras solo son palabras, y en realidad no significan nada; además, para ser sincero, sus "padres" tienen maneras extrañas para castigarlo. No tiene nada de que quejarse. Su amigo Latvia lo tiene mucho peor, si sus temblores dan alguna indicación, y sabe que Wy ha tenido que pararse por horas por cualquier mal comportamiento. Así que en realidad su lista solo consiste de arañas y sangre.

Pero la sangre no solo lo pone nervioso. Habiendo crecido en el momento en que lo hizo, la mera visión de esta apretaba su pecho y hacia que sus músculos se tensaran, inmovilizándolo hasta que fuera limpiada, o hasta que alguien lo arrastrara suficientemente lejos. Odiaba su color. Su olor a cobre tambien. Incluso cortes de papel lo dejaban en mal estado si es que sacaban la más mínima gota, y siempre ha llevado curitas a todas partes en caso de que algo así pasara. Para él, solo eran otro recordatorio de la guerra, y aunque él nunca estuvo en las líneas delanteras, trae consigo el recuerdo fantasma de Inglaterra, atormentado y lastimado, intentado ocultar sus heridas tras un uniforme planchado.

No le agrada la sangre, porque le recuerda que tan vulnerables son en verdad.

Esta vez no es diferente. La primera tos es violenta, salpicando gotitas de un color alarmante frente a sus pies, marcando un brusco e incómodo contraste sobre todo lo que toca. Es una pincelada furiosa de rojo húmedo y llamativo sobre su pequeño mundo gris y polvoriento, e inmediatamente lo detiene frente a Dinamarca, estupefacto, viendo a Dinamarca perder su balance entre violentas sacudidas. Quiere acercarse. Quiere marchar sobre la línea y sostener a Dinamarca, pero sus pies están firmemente plantados, y el solo observa a su amigo llevándose la mano a la boca, en cuatro patas, mientras intenta respirar desesperadamente, pero solo logra toser hasta que sus palmas están cubiertas de rojo, hasta que el rojo gotea entre sus dedos. Su sangre cae grácilmente en el asfalto, pequeñas esferas perfectas que lo repugnan.

Peter traga con dificultad e intenta moverse sin éxito. Dinamarca tiene los ojos cerrados, presionados bajo el peso del dolor, pero intenta decir algo. Las palabras se pierden inmediatamente entre el ruido rocoso y traqueteante que escapa de su pecho, aunque Peter está casi seguro que está intentando y fallando en restarle importancia a lo que está sucediendo. Probablemente intenta decirle que no es algo importante.

Demasiado estúpido para pedir ayuda.

Peter muerde su mejilla y finalmente se obliga a cruzar el umbral de sangre, justo cuando Dinamarca comienza a recuperar su compostura. Sigue arrodillado, su mano lejos de su rostro, dejando otra línea dibujada cuando la utiliza para levantarse temblorosamente del suelo, y escupe en las cenizas. Perfecto, más rojo sobre gris.

"Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos." Dice con voz rasposa. Sus botas restriegan el concreto cuando se levanta, tambaleante. "Hay que seguir."

Peter jala su polvorienta manga y lo observa seriamente. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta en voz baja, intentando no entrar en pánico. "¿Qué está mal contigo?"

Dinamarca se enjuga con el dorso de su mano. "Nada. No hay nada mal conmigo. Ahora, sigamos, pronto va a oscurecer y no tenemos nuestro equipo. Tenemos que irnos."

Intenta tomar a Peter de la mano y, por alguna razón, esta acción enciende un enojo en él que sobrepasa toda su ansiedad al triple. Arrebata su mano lejos de la suya. "¡No!" grita. "¡No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!" Toma a Dinamarca por el frente de su chamarra y lo arrastra, tropezando, hasta la puerta abierta del carro, obligándolo a sentarse, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultó hacerlo. Pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira de frente, examinando su rostro. "¿Estas enfermo, no es así?"

Dinamarca no dice nada.

"Tienes lo que tenía el viejo del mercado."

De nuevo, nada más que silencio.

Peter cierra sus puños y retrocede un paso. "¡Contéstame!" reclama. "¡Dime que está mal contigo!"

"Peter." La voz de Dinamarca suena vacía y se acerca de nuevo a tomarlo de la mano. "No grites. Esas personas siguen buscándonos." Sus dedos se entrelazan, y él lo mira directamente a los ojos, jalándolo cerca de sí. "Estoy bien. ¿Sigo en pie, cierto?" Intenta sonreírle, pero solo logra una mueca floja. "No te tienes que preocupar."

Por un momento, Peter solo lo mira boquiabierto, furioso, antes de separar sus manos bruscamente. "¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de fingir que nada malo te está pasando!" Justo después, muestra su mano a Dinamarca, empujándola justo frente a su cara.

Cada dedo de sus guantes está manchado de sangre.

"¡No puedes simplemente ignorar algo como esto!"

Dinamarca contempla su mano extendida por un largo momento. Sigue conservando la misma expresión impasible mientras contempla la respuesta y, luego de varias palpitaciones, finalmente suspira y deja el rifle sobre sus piernas.

"No sé qué es lo que tengo." Dice. "Solo sé que a veces es así."

"¿Cómo es?"

"Difícil de respirar. Imposible caminar."

Sealand traga saliva pesadamente. "¿Te pasa seguido?"

"¿Lo de la respiración?"

"No."

"Oh." Dinamarca vuelve hacia la palma de su mano; su mirada sobre las manchas rojas en sus guantes. "Eso." Restriega su mano en su pantalón. "A veces."

"¿Qué tan seguido?"

"Peter-"

"¡Solo dime!"

Dinamarca exhala ruidosamente. "No lo sé. A veces. Cuando corro demasiado." Pasa una mano por su cabello y se dirige a él. "Pero te digo que no te preocupes. Puedo lidiar con ello; estaré bien."

Sealand se enfada. "Si; hasta que te vuelvas ciego y dejes de caminar y mueras."

"No voy a morir."

"Eso no lo sabes."

"Si lo sé."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tengo que cuidar de ti." Logra acompañarlo con una sonrisa chueca. "No puedo morir hasta saber que estarás seguro."

"¿Cómo se supone que harás eso si no puedes ni respirar?"

Dinamarca no tiene una respuesta para eso.

Peter se agacha y airadamente empuja su mochila al frente, rebuscando en su interior. "Papa Berwald y Tio Noruega tienen razón. Eres tan estúpido." Saca una funda de almohadas grasosa y vuelve a levantarse, sacando algo negro de la funda y poniéndolo sobre su cara antes de que pueda protestar. "Ponte esto."

Dinamarca pestañea y toca el plástico liso de la máscara sobre su boca y nariz. Sus cejas se juntan e incluso sin ver, Peter sabe que está frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Tuviste una máscara respiradora todo este tiempo?" Pregunta, el enojo en su voz amortiguado por la máscara. "¿Porque no la llevabas puesta?"

"La tome de un niño de Polonia que estuvo conmigo en el búnker" Mira fijamente a Dinamarca, cruzando los brazos desafiante. "La estaba guardando para una emergencia."

"¡Pequeño hijo de… ¡Ponte esto! ¡Ahora!" Dinamarca se quita las cintas de la máscara. "Si hubiera sabido nunca te hubiera arrastrado entre la ceniza con un maldito trapo."

Peter arremete contra él y golpea sus manos lejos de las cintas de sujeción. "¡No! ¡Te la estoy dando a ti!" Con decisión fuerza las bolsas de respuestas entre las manos de Dinamarca. "Tú eres el que está vomitando sangre, no yo."

"Peter, no es seguro estar aquí afuera solo con un trapo sobre tu nariz. SI usas esto, te protegerá hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro." Vuelve a estirar las cintas.

Esta vez, Sealand lo toma de las muñecas y las sostiene ahí-a la mitad del aire, con una expresión dolida en su rostro mientras lo ve. "No podré encontrar ningún lugar seguro sin ti, idiota." Luego de una pausa, lo suelta para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo estrecho. "No quiero que mueras…" Murmura. "No quiero volver a estar solo. No puedo hacer eso sin ti. Yo…" Se escucha un sollozo y Sealand presiona su nariz contra el hueco en el cuello de Dinamarca, frotando la ceniza de su piel. "Por favor, no te mueras, tio Den."

Peter siente como Dinamarca hace círculos con sus manos en su espalda y escucha un pesado suspiro que viene de encima de él. "Ya te lo dije. No voy a morir." Dinamarca inclina su cabeza sobre la del niño, y deja que sus parpados caigan. "Si acepto usa la máscara, ¿Te calmarías para que podamos avanzar?"

Sealand moquea, pero se separa y asiente vigorosamente.

Los ojos de Dinamarca se suavizan y se levanta frágilmente, dejando que una mano acaricie el cabello de Peter. "DE acuerdo, ganaste. Pero si pasamos por zonas difíciles quiero que tú la uses. La compartiremos."

Peter asiente de nuevo. "Pero tú la vas a usar más. ¿Incluso cuando duermas, si?"

"Si, sí." Suspira y ajusta las cintas tras su nuca, hasta que la máscara esta sellada herméticamente contra su cara. "Rayos, eres igualito a Finlandia."

"Esa es una mentira y lo sabes."

"Que listo eres, señor listillo."

"Uno de nosotros tiene que serlo." Vuelve a levantar su capucha y desliza sus lentes sobre sus ojos ácidos, viendo como Den hacia lo mismo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Buena pregunta. ¿Qué hay en tus bolsillos?"

Peter vacía el bolsillo de su abrigo y muestra la brújula y la bandana enrollada. Los bolsillos de Dinamarca parecen tener aún menos pero, afortunadamente, aún tiene el mapa.

"¿Qué más hay en tu mochila?" Pregunta él.

"Algunas barras de raciones, el cuadernillo que me diste, calcetines, una revista y una manta que traje del búnker."

"Mierda. Bueno, mantenlo todo contigo por ahora." Luego, miera hacia el cielo y un ruido nervioso escapa de su garganta. "Está oscureciendo. No avanzaríamos mucho hoy y no creo que encontremos algo útil hasta mañana y eso incluye un lugar para dormir." Extiende su mano hacia Peter y ambos comienzan a caminar: Dinamarca se retuerce un poco con cada paso. "Intentemos quedarnos en la ruta principal y pongamos tanta distancia como podamos entre nosotros y ellos. Sé que no es ideal, pero apenas oscurezca nos metemos dentro de una cajuela hasta mañana."

Sealand se ve alarmado sobre ese prospecto. "¿Eso es peligroso?"

"Si."

"¿Y si nos encuentran?"

"Los mataré."

Aprieta la mano enguantada de Den. "¿Y si no puedes?"

"No seas tan mórbido." Se detiene abruptamente, girando para verlo de frente. "Siempre y cuando seamos cuidadosos, estaremos bien. El camino de este lado está demasiado estropeado para que el camión que conducían pudiera pasar, eso significa que nos estarían siguiendo a pies. Si en realidad nos siguieran buscando, ¿no crees que los habríamos oído ya?" Asiente con firmeza y su atención regresa a navegar entre los coches. "Solo tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado por un tiempo."

"¿Qué tanto tiempo?"

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros.

"Para siempre, probablemente."

* * *

Justo como dijo Dinamarca, no lograron cubrir mucho terreno antes de que el sol comenzara a desaparecer bajo la ceniza. Avanzan con lentitud; los huesos de Dinamarca rechinan y lo hacen cojear a un lado de Peter, determinado; pero su respiración es difícil y avanza a rastras, tan diferente ahora que él es el que lucha por no quedarse atrás. Peter se da cuenta que aunque este respirando copiosamente, cada inhalación es cada vez más silenciosa y moderada, tose menos entre cada una. Es una mejora, pero apenas. Aun así, su progreso es limitado y tras haber avanzada menos de cinco kilómetros, con la luz del día estrechándose casi completamente, Dinamarca tira la toalla y ambos comienzan la búsqueda de un auto seguro para pasar la noche.

"Busca alguno que se vea deshecho," Son las indicaciones que da Dinamarca. "Pero que sea moderno. Tiene que tener una palanca para abrir la cajuela desde adentro."

Caminan a lado de los automóviles averiados que enfilan por la avenida antes de decidirse por un BMW negro que está parcialmente derretido sobre el asfalto, con sus llantas delanteras y el capó unidos bizarramente como una escultura de cera, soldados al cemento de una forma que recuerda a Peter de un caracol deslizándose por una rama. Dinamarca se asoma por la ventana para abrir la cajuela, y esta rechina, abriendo una rendija lo suficientemente grande para que Peter pueda levantarla completamente.

"Hay que asegurarnos que funciona." Dinamarca dice y camina al otro lado del carro. "¿Quieres intentarlo tú o lo hago yo?"

"Yo puedo." Mientras Dinamarca mantiene la puerta de la cajuela abierta, Peter entra a gatas en su interior. Luego de ver como se cerraba, Peter jala la pequeña palanca y la cajuela vuelve a partirse, dejando caer un puñado de ceniza en su cara y haciéndolo estornudar. "Funciona." Peter se levanta y sostiene la puerta mientras Dinamarca regresa a arrancar la palanca a un lado del asiento del conductor, estropeándola, luego vuelve con un destornillador pequeño que sacó de su bolsillo. Se arrodilla y agujerea la superficie de la tapa, antes de meterse y cerrar la puerta, al tiempo que el último rastro del día se desvanece.

Es un espacio estrecho y es una tarea difícil acomodarse. Eventualmente Peter se acomoda sobre el torso de Dinamarca, aunque para ese momento se había golpeado tantas veces la cabeza que estaba seguro de tener daño cerebral permanente. Dinamarca con su risa amortiguada coincidía con los quejidos de incomodidad de Peter y terminan cuando este lo golpea con un chasquido en la frente.

"No es divertido," gruñe. "Esto apesta."

"¿Crees que esto es malo? Intenta meterte en un Volkswagen con Suecia."

"¿Qué?"

"Si. Fue como hace diez años. Finlandia y Noruega se cansaron de que nos peleáramos durante la cena que nos emborracharon y nos metieron dentro de la cajuela del auto rentado de Islandia toda la noche. No nos liberaron hasta que nos disculpamos y prometimos comportarnos."

Sealand se ríe. "¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Pasar toda la noche con su trasero apachurrado contra mi cara."

"¿No te disculpaste?"

"¿Qué? No, eso es para perdedores. Además, él empezó."

"Lo dudo."

"Cállate, estas siendo injusto conmigo." Dinamarca suspira pesadamente e inclina su cabeza sobre el felpudo debajo de él. "Creo que me gustaría haberlo hecho."

"¿Por qué peleaban?"

"Ni siquiera me acuerdo. Probablemente algo estúpido."

"Definitivamente algo estúpido, entonces."

"¿Qué acabo de decir acerca de que te callaras?"

Peter cruza sus brazos y descansa su cabeza sobre ellos. "¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Cómo salieron?"

"Islandia nos devolvió a la compañía de renta y ellos nos oyeron golpeando la cajuela. Un tipo llamado Sven nos sacó de ahí y tuvimos que pedir aventón de regreso a casa." Él ríe. "Nadie nos quiso llevar, al inicio. Estábamos todos sudados y sucios por pasar toda la noche atrapados dentro de ese carro. Estoy seguro que esa vieja señora que nos recogió al final pensó que éramos asesinos seriales o algo."

"Tú, tal vez. Suecia no parece un asesino serial."

Dinamarca aprieta los cachetes de Peter entre sus manos. "Okey, ahora si estas siendo injusto _a propósito_."

Sealand se sacude las manos de encima y se acomoda, soltando un resoplido. Luego de un momento, se inclina un poco para ver a Dinamarca a través de la oscuridad. "¿Suecia no mataría a nadie, cierto?"

"¿Que? ¿Berwald? Nah, no creo. A menos que tuviera que hacerlo." Bosteza largamente. "Es mucho más relajado estos días. Solo lo haría si fuera absolutamente necesario. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No sé. He estado pensando sobre cosas, creo."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Bueno…" Peter vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, lo suficiente para erguirse un poco. "Dijiste que algunas personas habían enloquecido y empezado a matarse, digo eso creo…. No lo se."

"Nah, lo entiendo." Se encoge de hombros. "Y no puedo decirte que no haya pasado. Con lo débiles que estamos ahora, no creo que haya uno solo de nosotros que no sea susceptible a enloquecer, como cualquier humano. Pero, aun así no creo que te tengas que preocupar por ello…" Sonríe y revuelve el cabello del niño. "Nosotros nórdicos salvajes perdimos la cabeza hace mucho tiempo."

Peter asiente despacio. "¿Y todos están débiles o muertos porque la tierra está muerta, no?"

"Estoy seguro de que eso es una parte de todo esto. Pero una parte es la población, también." Peter alcanza a oír un gruñido ininteligible producido detrás de la máscara. "No somos nada sin nuestra gente."

"Pero yo soy…" Peter vacila y mira hacia abajo. "Si."

Dinamarca ladea la cabeza. "¿Qué ibas a decir?" Pregunta con curiosidad. "¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"Bueno, yo… Si solo necesitamos nuestra tierra y nuestra gente para sobrevivir, ¿Yo debería estar muerto, no? Pude sentir cuando mi base se rompía y sé que la familia Real está muerta, pero yo sigo bien." Hace una pausa que dura largos momentos antes de seguir, en un murmuro. "Supongo que eso significa que nunca fui una nación en realidad."

"¿Qué?"

"Todo lo que era parte de mí desapareció pero yo sigo vivo. Entonces significa que nunca estuve formado por ellos, en primer lugar." Se frota los ojos con los puños. "Nunca pude tener un gobierno real ni nada, así que nunca me convertí en un país real."

"Hey," Dinamarca deja una mano sobre su espalda. "Tener un gobierno grande y muchas tierras no significa nada. Ser lo que somos tambien significa como cuidamos a nuestra gente."

"Pero toda mi gente está muerta."

"No lo están." Dinamarca solo suspira y se acomoda en una posición más erguida. "La familia Real que conoces, sí, pero no toda la familia. Si ninguno estuviera vivo, estarías peor estado."

"Pero el Príncipe Roy y su familia eran los únicos-"

"No lo eran. Tienes una población más grand de lo que pensabas, niño."

"¿Enserio?"

Dinamarca asiente. "Claro. Tienes una familia Real enorme. Suele pasar, cuando puedes coronar gente a través de internet. Probablemente tienes más Lores y Damas de las que sabes, lo que significa que no hay forma de que todos hayan muerto."

"Pero ¿qué si lo están?"

"No lo están."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Confía en mí, yo sé."

"¿Cómo?"

Dinamarca sonríe. "Porque yo soy un Lord Oficial de Sealand. Y estoy jodidamente seguro de que no estoy muerto aun."

Peter lo mira boquiabierto. "Espera ¿Enserio lo eres?"

"¡Mierda, claro que sí! Tambien Noruega e Islandia. Y Suecia y Finlandia tambien, por supuesto."

"Pero tú ya eres… ¿Por qué?"

"Hey, un puesto de Realeza por treinta euros, no está nada mal. Y tenía un marco vacío que necesitaba llenar con algo." Lo mira astutamente. "El titulo estaba colgado en la pared de la sala… ¿Nunca lo notaste?"

"No, nunca lo vi…" Se detiene un segundo. "Así que, si hicieron todo eso, entonces, ¿Creen que soy una nación real?"

"Claro que sí. Como te dije, los reinos y tierras no tienen nada que ver. Es todo sobre el esfuerzo que haces y tú has puesto más que nadie."

"¿Por qué nunca me reconocieron frente a los demás?"

Den se encoge de hombros. "Lo que pensamos nosotros es diferente a lo que piensa nuestra gente. Suecia estaba trabajando en ellos, creo. Finlandia también. Estaban muy cerca de lograrlo, en realidad."

"Que suerte," Peter bufa. "Por fin alguien cree en mí y el estúpido mundo tiene que acabarse."

Dinamarca suelta una carcajada y vuelve a recostarse. "Bueno, que tal esto," Se aclara la garganta. "Por el poder que se me ha concedido como parte del estatus de Nación, el Reino de Dinamarca reconoce de ahora en adelante al Principado de Sealand como un Estado Soberano Independiente." Con algo de dificultad, extiende su mano para estrechar la de Peter. "Bienvenido al fastidioso club de las Naciones Unidas, señor Kirkland. No comas de la ensalada de huevo en la cafetería, te dará indigestión."

Peter pestañea y torpemente sacude su mano. "¿Lo dices... enserio?"

"Si logramos salir de esta, lo pondré en escrito." Dice con una sonrisa amplia. "No hay nadie que pueda detenerme esta vez. Berwald y los demás lo firmarán tambien." Estira su cuello lo más que puede para ver a Sealand a los ojos. "y cuando encontremos a Arthur, puedes restregarlo en su gran cara cejona."

Peter se queda en silencio por una largo tiempo y luego, lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del danés lo mejor que puede y se deshace en fuertes carcajadas.

No puede recordar la última vez que durmió tan feliz.

* * *

La *caja castigada .

Todos saben a que me refiero, solo queria poner la imagen :3


	8. Chapter 8

El sueño solo permanece con ellos por unas cuantas horas.

Peter despierta de una sacudida cuando Dinamarca cubre su boca con su palma. Su primer reacción es pelear, pero la atmosfera asfixiante dentro del maletero lo detiene y se mantiene inmóvil, aun presionado contra el pecho del otro, y solo se concentra en el silencio. No puede oír nada. Su mirada se dirige hacia Dinamarca, interrogante, y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando este sostiene un dedo frente a su boca y niega con la cabeza, señalando que debe permanecer callado. Solo después de que Sealand asiente él lo suelta, para dirigir su agarre al rifle a su lado, levantándolo lo suficiente para que el barril apunte hacia afuera, con el gatillo seguro bajo sus dedos.

Peter traga saliva. Sigue sin poder escuchar nada.

Peter tira de la manga de Dinamarca y señala arriba con su cabeza, confundido. _¿Qué es?_ , mueve su boca sin producir sonido.

Dinamarca solo traba su mirada sobre la tapa del maletero y sujeta a Peter para que deje de moverse, cosa que este hace, recostándose bajo el brazo del hombre y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, por si acaso. Un minuto pasa, luego otro. Desde algún punto de afuera, Peter logra distinguir apenas un ruido vago, como de piedritas cayendo sobre el asfalto.

Atrás de él, puede sentir como Dinamarca se tensa y comienza a cerrar su dedo sobre el gatillo.

Pero nada sucede.

Ambos esperan por quince minutos, hasta que Dinamarca baja el rifle y comienza a sentarse. Le pasa el rifle a Peter y le da un par de palmadas en el hombro al tiempo que toma la palanca de emergencia.

"Quédate aquí hasta que te diga que es seguro, ¿De acuerdo?" Susurra. "Prepárate para correr y mantén la cabeza abajo."

Se las arregla para dar una breve sacudida con la cabeza y se aplana contra el piso mientras Dinamarca empuja la tapa lenta y deliberadamente, asomándose con cuidado por la rendija plateada de luz repentina, justo antes de abrirla por completo y saltar al pavimento. Peter escucha como camina en círculo alrededor del auto y casi pierde el sentido por su propia respiración agitada, con el rifle apretado en sus puños, tenso y preparado para huir al más mínimo ruido o pisada sospechosa. Se traga los nervios, aguantando las ganas de asomar la cabeza. Su espalda esta calada de haber pasado la noche dentro del estrecho maletero y sus manos tiemblan de miedo por lo desconocido, pero no puede evitar la curiosidad que nace en el cuándo las graves pisadas de Dinamarca se detienen, y arriesga un vistazo.

De nuevo, nada.

Dinamarca está parado frente al maletero, su rostro es una máscara indiscernible.

"Vamos," Dice, colocándose la máscara en su lugar. "Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Peter sostiene el rifle al alcance de Dinamarca mientras sale del maletero. "¿Qué sucede?" Se para a lado de Dinamarca y toma su mano. "¿Que fue...?"

Peter vacila por un momento y voltea a ver el suelo bajo sus pies. Marcadas en el denso polvo que cubre todo hay docenas de pisadas que está seguro no pueden pertenecer a ninguno de los dos. Puede ver el desgastado pavimento delineado dentro de cada huella; siguen frescas.

Las pisadas dibujan un anillo alrededor del derretido BMW y se congregan en línea justo frente donde están parados, cinco pares distintos. Uno de los pares se separa del resto y continúa hasta la parte trasera del auto, y Peter aprieta el brazo de Dinamarca cuando ve que las marcas terminan frente al guardafangos.

Hay una gran "x" dibujada en la ceniza del maletero.

"Sabían que estábamos ahí dentro," Peter susurra, apresurado. "Lo supieron todo el tiempo."

Dinamarca asiente secamente. "Tenemos que irnos" Se da la vuelta y lleva a Peter caminando a su lado mientras el mira expectante a un lado de la carretera, buscando. "Pongamos algo de distancia entre nosotros y el auto, luego revisamos el mapa y averiguamos que haremos." Peter tiene que correr para no quedarse atrás. "Sabían que estábamos ahí," balbucea. "¿Porque no nos-?"

"Porque están jugando con nosotros." Dinamarca aprieta la mandíbula y arrastra a Peter hasta la orilla del camino, lejos de los automóviles muertos y cerca del bodega del barranco vacío debajo. "Nos están siguiendo." Sealand abre los ojos con miedo. "¿Nos e-están cazando?" "Si." Peter jura que siente como su corazón colapsa hacia su estómago cuando escucha la brusca respuesta del hombre. Se aferra al abrigo de Dinamarca y camina lo más cerca que puede sin atravesarse en su camino, trotando a su lado cuando llegan a la misma zona boscosa que los había llevado hasta ahí.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Se deslizan dentro de una trinchera, poco profunda y llena de hojas muertas, cerca del otro extremo. "Mantenemos la delantera. Sigue avanzando." Se alzan por encima del agujero y corren en zigzag por lo denso del bosque. Dinamarca empieza a decir algo pero es interrumpido por el estruendo de los arboles partiéndose y las hojas crujiendo detrás de ellos, el suelo del bosque se abre y ambos se desploman sobre la tierra al fondo de una grieta profunda, llena de polvo. Peter grita y cae torcido, aterrizando sobre su tobillo izquierdo con todo su peso, gritando por el dolor incandescente que atravesó su pierna entera, azotando el terroso fondo al mismo tiempo que Dinamarca aterriza de espalda a su lado, resoplando detrás de la máscara cuando el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones. Peter se da la vuelta, temblando, y guiña los ojos para ver la abertura por donde cayeron entre todo el polvo y ceniza revoloteando alrededor. Dinamarca tose y lucha por hacer funcionar sus pulmones de nuevo.

En la superficie, truena una rama.

Dinamarca se sacude y arrastrándose, se siente frente a Sealand, con la mira del rifle puesta sobre la abertura, donde las pisadas se acercan lenta y cuidadosamente, mucho más lentas que los desenfrenados latidos del corazón de Peter. "Escúchame," La respiración de Dinamarca suena como un silbido. "Tenemos dos disparos. Usare uno en él, pero si hay más de uno..."

Peter ahoga un sollozo y se aferra al abrigo de Dinamarca. "Por favor," susurra. "Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

Dinamarca se tuerce lo suficiente para abrazarlo fuertemente. "No dejaré que te hagan daño."

El ruido de hojas crujiendo se detiene y una sombra cae sobre ellos.

Dinamarca gira de nuevo y la culata del rifle produce un clac al golpear su hombro, la pistola arriba hace el mismo sonido cuando la silueta iluminada apunta contra ellos también. Por un momento nadie hace nada y lo único que Peter puede oír es la agitada respiración de Dinamarca.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" El extraño les pregunta. Su voz tiene un acento pero Peter sabe inmediatamente que no es alemán. El hombre sacude la pistola cuando no contestan. "¡Hablen!"

"¡Tu primero, imbécil!" Dinamarca grita de regreso.

La figura retrocede un instante y masculla algo ininteligible. "No puedo creerlo…" Baja la pistola y se inclina hacia el agujero. "Hey, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los alemanes y los mosquitos?"

Dinamarca casi suelta el rifle.

El extraño se inclina más, inquisitivo. "Bueno pues, ¿Conoces la respuesta o no?"

"Los mosquitos solo molestan en el verano…" Dinamarca se tambalea hasta estar de pie y se arranca la máscara. "No me jodas… ¿Jan, eres tú?"

"Espera, deja te saco de ahí." Retrocede fuera de vista de nuevo.

Dinamarca parpadea rápidamente. "No puedo creer…" Ríe. Se arrodilla frente a Peter y desliza el rifle sobre su hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"No." Peter gime, sosteniendo su tobillo. "Aterricé mal."

"¿Crees que puedes pararte, por lo menos?"

Peter sacude la cabeza.

Dinamarca chasquea. "Esa bien, acércate y sube a mis hombros." Con eso le da la espalda para que pueda trepar. "Te voy a levantar para que él pueda sacarte."

"¿Quién es _él_?" Peter logra trepar poco a poco hasta estar sentado en los hombros del otro.

Dinamarca vuelve a ponerse de pie, lenta y cuidadosamente, y se sostiene del borde para mantenerse estable.

"No. ¿Es como nosotros?"

"Si, es como nosotros. Y es uno de mis mejores amigos." Dinamarca levanta la vista cuando les cae una lluvia de tierra encima cuando Jan regresa al borde. "Oye, está lastimado, ten cuidado cuando lo subas, ¿si?"

Peter se agarra más fuerte al cuello de Dinamarca.

"Está bien." Dice, dándole una palmada a su mano. "Es un amigo."

Jan se estira y toma a Peter por las axilas, levantando lo con gentileza de los hombros de Dinamarca y acercándolo a la orilla del hoyo. Lo deja sentado a cierta distancia del hoyo y se acuchillar para examinarlo. Como la primera vez que vio a Dinamarca, la cabeza del hombre está envuelta en una tela sucia, con lentes para esquiar cubriendo sus ojos, ninguna seña reconocible al descubierto.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta con voz rasposa. Su voz es profunda, como la de Suecia, pero mucho más gentil de lo que esperaba. Solo puede asentir en respuesta.

"¡Hey! ¡Sigo dentro de tu estúpido hoyo!". Grita Dinamarca y Jan se ríe detrás de su máscara.

Se levanta del suelo y vuelve al borde de la trampa. "Si, si, aguanta." Se inclina y extiende sus manos, las cuales Dinamarca toma, y lo saca de ahí, de forma considerablemente menos suave que fue con Peter, arrastrando al polvoriento danés sobre su abdomen hasta dejarlo a un lado de Peter. Mientras Dinamarca está ocupado desempolvándose, Jan remueve la tela que lo cubre, revelando una mugrosa y desaliñada cabellera castaña y un par de ojos verdes oliva mirándolos entretenido. Sostiene una mano frente a Den para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Veo que La Calamidad no te ha hecho más listo."

Dinamarca revela sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa y toma la mano que le extienden, tirando de ella para levantarse y jalando al otro hombre en un entusiasmado abrazo. "¡Holanda, estúpido idiota! ¿Dónde te habías escondido?"

Holanda refleja el gesto con similar entusiasmo a su delgado amigo y lo suelta con un empujón, golpeando su hombro con una mano. "He estado aquí por un tiempo." Se voltea a mirar a Sealand. "¿Tienes un niño?"

"No, no es mío." Dinamarca camina detrás de Holanda y se arrodilla a un lado de Peter. "Este es Sealand. Peter Kirkland." Le indica a Sealand que se siente bien y comienza a desabrochar su bota.

"¿Es de Arthur?"

"Algo así." Gentilmente le quita la bota y sostiene su pie con cuidado, enrollando su pantalón para inspeccionar la hinchazón en su tobillo. "Berwald ha estado cuidándolo. Es mi sobrino." Hace una pausa y suspira. "Bien hecho, imbécil, tu estúpido hoyo le provocó un esguince."

Sealand se muerde el labio. La piel casi blanca de su tobillo ya se está coloreando de púrpura y amarillo, un dolor entumecido estaba naciendo en su pie. "Estoy bien," dice suavemente. "N-no me duele."

Holanda frunce el ceño. "En primer lugar" dice, señalando a Peter. "Si te duele. Segundo." Continúa, volteando a ver a exasperadamente a Dinamarca. "Esto tu culpa por haber sido tan estúpido como para no ver algo tan obvio como esa trampa." Se arrodilla junto a Dinamarca y le echa un vistazo al pie de Peter. "Cuando crezcas, no seas como él." Murmura y señala a Dinamarca con la cabeza. "Vive con la cabeza metida por el-"

"¡Hey!"

Holanda le sonríe con suficiencia. "Déjame adivinar… ¿Te quedaste con él?"

"No…" Peter le lanza una mirada de confusión desesperada a Dinamarca, buscando respuestas que parece que no llegarán. No se comportan como si fueran amigos. "Estamos intentando encontrar a todos los demás."

Dinamarca asiente. "Corre el rumor en algunos bunkers que hay un tipo llevando gente en botes fuera de Polonia. Pienso que podría ser Félix."

"¿Dónde vas que necesitas un bote?"

"Suecia."

"Lo imaginaba." Holanda exhala y se pone de pie. "Vamos, vengan conmigo. Te vendaré ese pie." Le da un vistazo a Dinamarca. "Y tú necesitas un corte de cabello."

Dinamarca voltea los ojos y carga a Peter sobre su espalda. "Tú me lo dices a mí. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo y no puedo ver tu frente. Te ves como un adicto mugroso y peludo. Pareces el peor estereotipo del mundo."

Ambos empiezan a caminar. "Al menos mi cabello puede cubrir mi frente." Holanda se cuelga la mochila del hombro y les hace señas para que lo sigan. "Tu cráneo es tan enorme que tu cabello se dio por vencido. Solo sale disparado de todos lados. Casi me deja ciego cuando le dio la luz de frente."

Un breve silencio pasa.

Dinamarca se talla los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Te he extrañado, hombre."

Holanda sonríe y le da un empujoncito. "Yo también."

Peter permanece confundido el resto del camino.

Luego de explicarle el porqué de su apuro, aumentan el ritmo de la caminata y recorren en poco tiempo el entresijo de calles oscuras y callejones que llevan a una escuela primaria en la orilla de la ciudad. Holanda permanece unos metros delante, con la pistola en mano y revisa cada cruce atentamente antes de llamarlos para que se acerquen, mucho más consciente de estar expuestos que Dinamarca, algo que Peter no sabe si agradecer o no cuando se detienen por la centésima vez.

No hablan mucho durante el recorrido, aunque Dinamarca lo intenta. Aunque cada vez, Holanda solo lo detiene con un movimiento de la mano y le pide que guarde silencio. Tiene que repetirlo varias veces, pero eventualmente Dinamarca entiende y deja de hablar, su sonrisa evidente aun detrás del respirador.

"Oye." Murmura Peter cuando se detienen para que Jan pueda revisar la intersección. "¿No se supone que este tipo es tu amigo?"

Dinamarca echa su cabeza para atrás lo suficiente como para verlo. "Si lo es. Es mi mejor amigo después de Noruega y el resto."

"¿Entonces porque es tan cruel contigo?"

Dinamarca se ríe suavemente. "No está siendo cruel. Es amistad de hombres, o algo así. Como cuando Berwald y yo nos peleamos. Solo significa que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para bromear así."

"Oh." Pausa. "Entonces me alegro de que lo encontráramos."

Dinamarca asiente con fervor. "Yo también. Estoy muy, muy feliz." Voltea hacia el frente y se acomoda a Peter más arriba en sobre su espalda. "No me he sentido tan feliz desde que te encontré a ti." Se endereza cuando Holanda les hace una señal y trota hasta donde se encuentra él.

El resto del viaje lo pasan en silencio.

Cuando llegan al patio escolar, Holanda levanta el extremo roto de una cerca de un parche de tierra cerca de los restos destrozados de un columpio, y quita la ceniza que cubre la pesada palanca metálica que protude del suelo. Comienza a girarla, la vieja palanca rechina, y luego de un momento la levanta para revelar un túnel subterráneo.

"Lo encontré por accidente." Dice Holanda. "Entren."

Dinamarca afirma y le pasa a Peter cuidadosamente para poder bajar por la escalera vertical, y comienza a descender los primeros peldaños. Cuando hay suficiente espacio, Jan baja a Peter, dándole tiempo para que se agarrara y bajara la escalera con un solo pie, Dinamarca manteniendo una mano sobre su cintura y alentándolo a seguir. El estrecho túnel se torna completamente negro cuando Holanda se reúne con ellos en la escalera y cierra la entrada, pero la luz natural es pronto remplazada por el brillo de una linterna y Dinamarca no tiene ningún problema guiándolos al fondo. Cuando puede pisar tierra de nuevo, jala a Peter hasta sus brazos y lo lleva al borde de un colchón inflable, dejando que se siente y bajando el rifle y el equipo a un lado de la cama, retirando una vez más la bota de Peter.

"Bastardo con suerte, ¿Cómo carajos encontraste un refugio?" Pregunta cuando Holanda se deja caer a l suelo y prende una lámpara de baterías. El espacio no es ni la mitad de amplio que los bunkers comunitarios, pero hay suficiente espacio para ellos tres y sus pertenencias. Las paredes están forradas de periódicos quemados, apenas legibles bajo la tenue luz, y hay varias palas pesadas colgadas sobre la cama a lado de una caja metálica de primeros auxilios.

"Como dije; fue un accidente Tropecé con la palanca cuando iba a investigar la escuela." Tira su bolsa cerca de un montón de estantes de madera apilados y comienza a hurgar el interior de algunas cajas. "Es pequeño, pero hay suficiente agua y comida para durar un buen rato." Saca algo de los estantes y sacude el polvo de una toalla blanca. "He estado aquí por un año, creo."

Le pasa la toalla a Dinamarca y abre el kit de primeros auxilios con un clic, lanzándole un paquete de hielo instantáneo. "Envuélvelo con la toalla y ponlo en su tobillo. Para bajar la inflamación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron algo?"

Su mirada vacila entre Dinamarca y la comida en los estantes. "Olvídenlo. Fue una pregunta estúpida. Les haré algo de sopa. Si pueden comerlo si regresarlo, les puedo dar algo más sólido."

Dinamarca envuelve el paquete de hielo y lo deja descansar sobre el tobillo de Peter, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro como un gesto tranquilizante cuando el niño hace una mueca. "¿Mejor?"

Peter sacude la cabeza. "No mucho."

Holanda se sienta a su lado y le ofrece una tacita de lata lleno de agua. "No te va a arreglar enseguida, si eso fue lo que te dijo." Tambien le extiende una taza a Dinamarca. "Bébanlo. Les juro que es mejor que lo que hayan estado tomando hasta ahora."

Peter toma la taza y la sostiene frente a su boca. "Gracias." Toma un sorbo con recelo y sus cejas vuelan sobre su frente. El niño voltea a ver a Holanda, que lo mira entretenido, y sostiene la taza de lata fuertemente. "Está..."

"Limpia." Holanda voltea a ver a Dinamarca. "Tambien tengo café"

El danés se atraganta con el agua. "¿Hablas enserio?"

"Es instantáneo, pero sí." Se levanta y regresa a la mesa de cartas en la esquina de la habitación, donde está la pequeña flama de keroseno, destapando la lata caliente de caldo de carne con vegetales y separándola en dos platos de papel. Le da uno a cada quien. "Podemos tomar café luego. Coman primero," Voltea a ver a Peter. "Especialmente tú. Ningún niño debería verse tan pequeño."

Dinamarca sopla sobre la sopa y toma un largo trago del caldo. "¡Ahh, mierda!" Exhala placenteramente. "Olvidé lo buena que era la sopa caliente."

"Come cuanto quieras." Holanda se sienta derecho. "Tengo que terminar mi ronda en la superficie, así que debería estar de vuelta en una hora. Coman lo que quieran." Señala el colchón con la cabeza. "Solo tengo esa cama, pero es suficientemente grande para compartir. Si se sienten cansados, pueden usarla."

"¿Vas a volver afuera?" Peter lo ojea curiosamente por encima de su plato de comida. "¿No es muy peligroso?"

"¿Hn?"

"Había gente rastreándonos." Explica. "Por eso estamos corriendo cuando caímos en el hoyo."

"Estaré bien. La gente que los seguía seguramente eran del pueblo." Se envuelve la cabeza con el trapo de nuevo. "Puedo arreglármelas."

"¿Estás seguro?" Dinamarca deja su bol en el suelo e intenta ponerse de pie. "Tal vez debería ir contigo."

La mano de Peter sale disparada hacia Dinamarca y antes de darse cuenta, está cerrada alrededor del abrigo del hombre. "Por favor no salgas." Susurra. "¿Y si siguen afuera?"

Dinamarca intercambia una mirada ansiosa con Holanda, quien asiente. "Quédate con el niño" Dice. "No voy lejos. Deberían limpiarse mientras. Hay agua reciclada y jabón hasta abajo del estante. Tambien hay rastrillo y unas tijeras." Se pone los lentes y equipa una linterna en su cinturón mientras trepa las escaleras. "Regreso pronto."

"¡Ten cuidado!" Dice Dinamarca. Sobre sus cabezas, la manija de la puerta rechina y deja pasar la luz brevemente antes que el pesado ruido de su cerrada los deja sumidos en la luz amarilla de la bombilla.

Siguen el consejo de Holanda mientras está lejos. Dinamarca llena un molde de aluminio con agua y lo calienta en la estufa hasta que está a una temperatura agradable y comienza a lavar la cara de Peter con un paño limpio, frotando el jabón en su cabello y enjuagándolo luego de quitarle la camisa. Con el aún cabello mojado, Dinamarca lo recorta hasta que está como antes, destapando sus ojos, y envuelve su cabeza en una toalla cuando termina. Su ropa sigue sucia, pero sin la cubierta de ceniza y polvo que llevó por meses sobre la piel, Peter se siente ligero, alivianado por el olor del jabón y el agua.

Peter se reclina y mira a Dinamarca curiosamente mientras lava su propia cara y extiende una capa de jabón espumoso sobre la parte baja de su cara, rasurando su apenas barba en su cuello y barbilla. Cuando termina la mitad, voltea a ver a Peter y sonríe.

"¿Quieres aprender?"

Peter asiente y se arrima al borde del colchón. "Suecia nunca me enseñó."

Dinamarca se quita la toalla de la cabeza y la extiende sobre los hombros de Peter, inclinando su cabeza y mojando su barbilla. "Bueno, da la casualidad que fui yo el que le enseñó cómo rasurarse, así que estás aprendiendo del maestro." Frota sus manos, creando burbujas jabonosas, y enjabona la barbilla de Peter. Luego le extiende el rastrillo para que pueda tomarlo. "¿Alguna vez viste cómo lo hacía?"

"No realmente." Toma el rastrillo y se asoma para ver su reflejo en el espejo roto que Dinamarca puso en la mesa enfrente. "A veces veía cómo Arthur se rasuraba entre las cejas pero eso no es lo mismo."

Dinamarca ríe. "No, es verdad... okey, asi es como se hace..."

El resto del tiempo lo pasan frente al espejo, mientras Dinamarca intenta enseñarle los detalles de una buena rasurada a Peter. Se corta un par de veces antes de lograrlo, y para cuando Holanda regresa, la piel le da comezón por el jabón seco y está seguro que la cuchilla le dejó rozaduras en el cuello. Aún asi, cuando Dinamarca lo arropa luego de vendar su tobillo, siente que se ha rasurado un paso más cerca de ser un adulto, y está seguro que los desgarrillos en su cara son una medalla de hombría. Mientras esta acostado bajo las mantas, el peso de los últimos desvelos alcanzándolo al fin, Peter observa en silencio como Holanda le corta el cabello a Dinamarca y ambos, tenuemente iluminados por la luz, hablan en murmuros acerca de las cosas que han pasado; Dinamarca pregunta acerca de los otros paises y Holanda le responde con tanta honestidad que Peter casi no lo puede soportar.

No puede evitar notarlo, que cuando están hablando Dinamarca nunca suelta el borde de la camisa de Holanda, y cuando eventualmente los dos se acuestan a un lado de Peter, el finge estar dormido y solo los escucha hablar el uno con el otro. Dinamarca se acomoda en el centro y voltea hacia Holanda, acurrucándose contra su pecho con los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cintura, y le dice en una voz que apenas es un susurro como había estado aterrorizado de que estuviera muerto. Holanda lo escucha, paciente y silencioso, y cuando Dinamarca termina de balbucear todos sus miedos, su mano lleva su cabello recién cortado hacia atrás y besa su frente. Sealand no alcanza a distinguir lo que responde, pero puede sentir como la mano de Holanda se mueve sobre la espalda de Dinamarca, haciendo círculos amplios, reconfortantes. Es la manera en que se tratan cuando las luces no están encendidas, con dulzura, que le recuerda a Peter de Berwald y Tino, y siente una punzada en el estómago al pensarlo.

Luego de un tiempo, los murmuros se detienen y Dinamarca se da la vuelta para envolver a Peter con sus brazos, jalándolo cerca de si y dejando escapar un suspiro que solo un hombre cansado de veras puede hacer. Holanda aún agarra a Dinamarca por la cintura, pero por su respiración lenta y profunda, es obvio que está dormido. Peter se queda quieto, pero gira su cabeza levemente para poder ver a Dinamarca.

"¿Dinamarca?" Murmura.

"¿Hm?"

"¿No nos vamos a quedar aquí, o si?"

Dinamarca parpadea adormilado y observa a Peter con ojos nublados. "¿Qué?"

"Que… ¿Aún seguimos buscando a los demás, no?" Peter mira hacia abajo. "¿No nos vamos a quedar aquí solo porque encontramos a Holanda, si?"

Dinamarca cierra los ojos y sonríe. "Claro que no. Todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer." Bosteza y se acomoda más cerca de Jan. "Le pregunto mañana si viene con nosotros."

Peter asiente. "Okey," Pausa. "¿Dinamarca?"

"¿Hm?"

"Me alegra que encontraras a tu amigo."

Dinamarca lo mira con ojos entreabiertos y vuelve a sonreír, alborotando el cabello de Peter. "Gracias, niño. A mi tambien me alegra."

Dinamarca baja su mano y Peter se da la vuelta, respirando hondo y dejando que sus ojos se cierren. Está bien. De verdad. No le gusta la actitud hosca de Holanda, pero si le agradece la comida y el refugio y la comodidad que les dio. El agua es fresca, la comida sabe bien, el jabón huele bien en su piel, pero eso no es lo que le hace sentirse seguro. Él pudo haber seguido sin bañarse y ya se acostumbró a no tener mucho de comer.

Solo se siente feliz de que Dinamarca por fin tenga alguien que le diga que todo va a ir bien.


End file.
